The Lady of Rivendell
by espergirl04
Summary: AU. When they first laid eyes on each other they knew they were destined to be. Unfortunately for Arwen and Aragorn, Lord Elrond seems to disagree. An amusing tale of love, sorrow, and the barriers that one must face.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all of you wonderful people who have decided to read my story!! It is sort of a sequel to my poem The Lady of the Evenstar but you don't need to read it before you read this. This story pretty much explains itself. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings nor shall I ever…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chill of the water had seeped through my clinging robes. Warm arms pulled me into an embrace and I leaned my head onto his chest. He smelled slightly musky, like the earth, mixed with the sharp tang of leaves. I looked up at him and soft lips caressed mine. I pulled back as the absurdity of it all hit me, though I tried to suppress my smile, I failed quite miserably.

"What is it?" Just hearing his deep voice sent warmth throughout my body.

"You look funny dripping wet," I said and laughed. His dark hair flopped in his eyes, dripping water down his face.

"As do you milady," he said grinning.

"And whose fault is that?" I asked with mock seriousness.

He smiled, "I believe it was yours, my fair Evenstar," his face fell suddenly as if he had realized something…it turned out he _had_ realized something.

"Lady Arwen, I apologize. It is cold, please, let us go in."

"Estel, wha-" He bowed to me then and I understood. What we had done was improper behavior for the daughter of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. "Estel please…" I did not want it to end like this.

He took my hand and kissed it then together we managed to wade back to shore. As we climbed up the bank I tripped over my now heavy clothes. A hand grabbed me but it was not Estel's. My father's angry face came into view…his _very_ angry face. The last time I had seen him this furious was when I "borrowed" his bow and in the process of lighting a flaming arrow, lit his bow on fire as well. He was rather attached to that thing. That and after the event that led him to finally come through with his threat and send me off to Lorien…he thought that I needed a "womanly influence." I still say none of it was my fault...it was all because of my brothers…

I felt like my arm was going to be yanked off as he dragged me behind him, he was muttering angrily. "Arwen whatever possessed you…I thought that you would have learned something from Galadriel…did you not think of what you were doing…in a _lake_…"

Estel was forced to follow behind us. I felt rather sorry for him, my father was absolutely livid. It was a bit scary seeing as how he led armies into battle and at the moment had the same expression on his face.

I was confused about where he was taking us. He kept dragging me down halls until finally he opened a door and as soon as Estel and I entered he shut it behind us. It was a large room with murals painted on the stone walls, the shards of Narsil in the center. I knew exactly why he had chosen this spot. Elrohir, Elladan, and I had found out that no matter how loud we screamed, the sound did not penetrate through the walls, plus it echoed. It was supposed to be a kind of sanctuary…considering the blade of kings…the blade that had released Middle Earth from Sauron's grip, was sitting in the middle of it.

"Sit," my father commanded the both of us. I sank down into a hard chair and Estel sat down in one near it. I could tell my father was trying to figure out how to yell at us and actually sound coherent. He was normally soft-spoken, not exactly soft-spoken but not the kind to yell. When he did it sometimes came out slightly amusing. I had the feeling that this was not going to be one of those times.

"Arwen, what on Middle Earth possessed you to behave as you did?! I sent you to Lothlorien for a reason; I thought that Galadriel would be able to teach you how to act like a proper elf maiden and instead you come back and I find you in a lake with a _human_."

"Father, please…let me explain at least."

"I saw it all," luckily my father is a fair person, "but speak if you must."

Now what? There really was not anything I could say to make the situationbetter.__

"It was an accident. Estel slipped and fell and he grabbed onto me because I was the only thing near him. We both fell into the lake and then…"

"Then you kissed him! He is a human, Arwen, and you are not!"

I was beginning to get tired of the whole part about Estel being a human…I was well aware of that fact.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked in a low voice.

"It has everything to do with it. You are immortal, he is not. You are my daughter, he is a…a Ranger." He had hesitated on the last part. At the time I did not notice his eyes flicker over to the broken blade before he said it.

"Lord Elrond, I apologize." Both my father and I looked over at Estel in surprise. "It was not Arwen's fault, it was my own."

"I thought as much," my father said with a sigh. "Estel, you are like a son to me and as such I will punish you as I deem fit."

"He is not a child to be punished!" I was the angry one now.

"You have both acted like it, and _both_ of you will face consequences."

"Father!" I could not believe it. He was treating us as if we were children; we were both old enough to make our own decisions.

His anger seemed to have dissipated, at least the worst of it, and he just looked at me pityingly for a moment. "Come, we will discuss the rest of this later. It is time for the feast."

I looked at him puzzled. "Feast for what?"

He smiled then, "For your return home."

Father escorted me back to my room and made sure that Estel went back to his. My hand maiden, Alatriel, was waiting for me with a questioning look. Over the years she had become more of a friend than a maid to me and I knew what was about to come.

"Lady Arwen, what happened?" she asked. "Who was that man?" She had accompanied me to Lorien and so had no idea who Estel was.

"His name is Estel. He resides in Rivendell."

"How did you meet him?" she asked me, her dark eyes shining.

I felt my cheeks redden, "I was playing under a waterfall…with my robes on of course. When I finished I found him standing by the shore. He asked for my name and I did not want to tell so I ran and he came after me. I told him that if he could guess then he would receive a prize."

I should have known that he would have guessed. My resemblance to my father and brothers mad it obvious.

"He guessed and so I asked who he was and this time it was he decided to run. I chased him until we came to the bridge and then he told me. I could tell that he was waiting for his 'prize' and so I pushed him off the bridge, it was just too good to pass up."

Alatriel was staring at me, "You pushed him off the bridge, into the lake?!"

I blushed, "Well…yes."

"What happened after that?"

"He pulled me in with him…" I decided not to go into to much detail.

"So that is why Lord Elrond looked so angry."

"Yes, well, he was a bit angry," that was an understatement. "So, what was it my father was saying about a feast?"

I entered the dining hall slightly nervous. The dress Alatriel had picked out for me to wear was pale grey with a silver sheen about it, the sleeves were long and as I walked the dress swirled around my feet. She had combed my hair dry and twisted half of it into an elegant knot entwined with white flowers. Everyone's eyes were fixed on me, I saw Estel look away and my heat dropped. My father hooked his arm through mine and he gently guided me to my seat.

It turned out that since the feast was in _my_ honor, I was placed at the spot that Elladan usually occupied, right next to my father…and Estel. After the little "talk" that he had given us the feast was a bit tense. Estel was seemingly entranced with his food while my father kept a watchful eye on us. Luckily my brothers seemed to sense this and while Elrohir engaged me in conversation, Elladan spoke to Estel. I must say that it was actually nice to talk to my brother once again. As much as I hated to admit it, I had missed him.

"Did you enjoy your time in Lothlorien?" he asked.

"It was alright…it was your fault I got sent their in the first place you know."

"What?" He was looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"You know what I speak of."

He looked guilty for a moment, "We were not expecting you to go through with it."

"Well I did, thanks to you, and it's your entire fault…well, yours and Elladan's."

"May I ask what exactly is my fault?" Elladan had apparently overheard the last part.

Estel and father were now looking at me with interested expressions. "Nothing Elladan," I hissed. He shrugged and went back to speaking with Estel. At that moment a rather handsome elf with long blonde hair and grey eyes came towards me…he looked vaguely familiar.

"Lady Arwen, I am pleased that you have returned," his voice was soft and for a moment I was not sure he had even spoken.

I remembered him now. Before I had left, well, before a certain "incident" happened, he had been somewhat infatuated with me. He did not know that I knew, but I often saw him gazing at me and occasionally I would wake to find flowers strewn in front of my door. When I finally made an attempt to talk to him he muttered a hello and then ignored me. The whole ordeal, while a bit romantic, was not something I wished not to repeat.

"It is good to see you again…" his name failed to come to my mind.

He was apparently still shy for after a hasty bow he retreated. Estel had seen the whole thing and was now gazing from him back to me with an unreadable expression.

Elladan seemed to find the whole thing amusing. "You've only been back for one day and already everyone seems to be falling in love with you."

His comment caused me to glance at Estel who began to choke on his drink but after a moment he was back to normal. I tried my best to ignore him but every time my conversation with Elrohir lapsed, I found myself looking at him. His dark hair was dry now and fell softly around his handsome face. He had changed out of his sopping clothes into a dark blue tunic with silver patterns embroidered on it. They seemed to dance in the light of the hall. He looked up and his eyes connected with mine for a moment before he went back to his food.

"Arwen, what exactly happened between you and Estel?" Elrohir hissed in my ear.

"Do I have to repeat it to everyone?" I snapped but proceeded to tell him anyways. When I finished I expected him to have some sly remark but instead he nodded.

"It is clear why father was so angry."

I could feel my normally calm demeanor about to shatter, "So you agree with him?!" It was hard to keep my voice down but I managed.

"I do not believe I ever said that," he was studying me now, his eyes had taken on a strange glint and he was grinning. Whatever he was thinking, it was not going to be good. "So you like him do you?"

I had to stomp on whatever he was planning now before it was too late, "Of course not. Why else do you think I pushed him in a freezing lake?"

"But you kissed him," Elrohir persisted.

He had me their, "It was just a kiss, nothing special. I believe the combination of freezing water and shock caused me to hallucinate for a moment."

"Whatever you say little sister."

"I am not little!"

"You will always be to me," he said with a grin.

Father finally stood up to make the announcement that everyone could adjourn to the Hall of Fire. I nearly sprang out of my seat with anticipation; the Hall of Fire was one of the things that I had missed most about Rivendell. The singing and the stories of old, as I child I had always managed to force myself to stay awake so I could listen to them all, the golden voices and the tales of the valiant deeds of men long past.

I situated myself next to my father and near to Estel. The firelight was warm and comforting and I sighed with content, unfortunately it would not last long. I should have known that my father had not finished with Estel and I…after all…he had promised there would be "consequences".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!! See the little purple button? It's saying, "Click me! Click me!" hehe.


	2. Songs and Consequences

Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took a little while for me to update, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: LOTR...definitely not mine, nope, none of it. The song of Luthien and Beren is by JRR Tolkien. The second song/poem I wrote.

I have included responses to reviews at the bottom.

Okay, for some odd reason when I uploaded it all the quotation marks and some other things were randomly changed into question marks. I tried to get rid of them all but if I missed some I sowwy.

Enjoy!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When my father stood all the elves fell silent, waiting for him to speak. The beautiful voice of my daughter has not filled these halls for many a night. I wish for her to sing us a song, he smiled warmly at me and I gave a shy smile.

"What do you wish me to sing Ada?" I asked quietly.

"The song of your ancestors, the song of Luthien and Beren."

Had I taken a moment to think about it, I would have realized why he wanted me to sing that particular song. Instead, like the innocent daughter that I am, I began without realizing what he was getting me into.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinuviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering. _

I noticed everyone was smiling pleasantly but there was something about the song that was nagging at me.

_There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled.  
He walked along and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following._

Wait a moment...

_Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening._

For some reason it was starting to sound familiar?and it was not because I had heard it before.

_He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beechen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering. _

Perhaps I had only been imagining it?

He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinuviel! Tinuviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinuviel  
That in his arms lay glistening.

(Poem by: JRR Tolkien; The Fellowship of the Ring)

My voice was beginning to tremble and I could feel the corners of my eyes start to sting. Try as I might I could not avoid looking at Estel's face. He looked calm but I could see in his eyes a look of disbelief and hurt. No doubt he believed that I had picked it and was trying to subliminally tell him something. Of all the things my father had ever done to punish me this had to be the most humiliating of them all.

The smart thing to have done would have been to keep on singing and pretend that I had nothing was wrong?instead I choked out an apology to the baffled listeners and walked out of the Hall?actually it was more like I stormed out of the Hall. My father often told me that my fury was that of a thunder storm in the way that it would roll in slowly, blossom into a roiling rage, and then slowly dissipate. Right now it was still at the first part. I could here him continuing the song for me and I slammed into a beautifully carved wooden column with vines wrapping their perfectly formed flowers around it. I gave a frustrated cry and then, I am ashamed to say, ripped a large portion of the vines and flowers off and threw them over the balcony. I watched them float down into the darkness and the fact that they fell so slowly and gracefully made me even more enraged.

While I may have been over reacting, what my father had said when I had been singing the line, and doom fell on Tinuviel was what had really triggered the storm. He had whispered in my ear, "and doom shall fall on the Evenstar if she does not stay away from a certain human." Except instead of whispering it so only I could hear, I am sure that not only Estel heard but about half the people sitting around us.

My mind was like the sea; ideas tossed on the waves and then they each slowly sank to the bottom as I realized they were all horrible. For one thing I did not know Estel well enough to run away with him...that would be away by myself would be pointless...burning my father's new bow, purposely this time, would only result in another incoherent tirade like the first time...no good ideas except to do nothing, nothing at all, and hope that my lack of caring would infuriate my father.

A noise behind me caused me to stiffen, was it my father? Or was it Estel? Or perhaps one of my brothers coming to fetch me? Iturned and found that all of my guesses had been off...by a lot.

"Lady Arwen?" _it was the elf who had spoken to me at dinner?oh great, what now_? "Your father sent me to come and bring you back inside?" he faltered slightly and shifted uncomfortably. His cheeks were now a bright red and as much as I hated to admit it he was rather handsome.

"Tell him that I will be there in a moment," I said with the sweetest smile I could muster to make up for the snap of my voice.

"Well...you see milady...he said that I was to accompany you..." He was now the brightest shade of red that I had ever seen, it seemed almost unnatural.

Hmmm...I was beginning to see what my father was up too. He had sent...wait...what was his name, "Excuse me, but may I ask what your name is as it appears you know mine?"

He looked positively shocked. "My name?"

"Well...yes, your name." Who else could I have been talking to?

"My name is Amras."

So my father had sent Amras in hopes that he would win me over and would cause me to forget my "fling" with Estel. He had another thing coming if he thought that that idea would ever work. Never in a thousand years would I ever fall in love with Amras. That's what I thought at least before he turned his thoughtful grey eyes on me?thoughtful grey eyes full of shyness, determination, and kindness. Grey eyes that sucked me in and refused to let me go, until the thought of Estel's warm voice caused me to snap out of my reverie. As I had said before...no way in a thousand years would I ever fall in love with him. Wait, I could use my father's ownplan against him. This would be interesting.

It appeared my interesting plan was doomed to fail from the beginning...before I had even begun to set it in play. I had allowed Amras to escort me back to the hall and was about to begin my intricate plan when I heard Estel's voice, this time it was not because I was imagining it. He was singing a song that I did not recognize but it was beautiful.

_Through the shadows of the world he traveled afar_

_Leaving behind a fair maiden_

_Ever she waited for his return_

_So long it had been since they last parted_

_He feared that he was long forgotten_

_The love that they had once shared gone forever_

_He wished only to see her lovely face one last time_

_It had in all the years never had it faded from his mind_

_If only he had not left her behind_

_He thought to shield her from the pain of the world_

_To protect her from his fate_

_But their hearts forever would ache_

_If only he could see her starlit smile_

_To feel her hand upon his cheek_

_But in his heart he new never again would he see his love_

As soon as he had sat down everyone began to applaud and I with them. Even my father was giving him an approving look. I made my way towards them, Amras still by my side. Estel looked up and smiled slightly at me, when he saw my companion he began to grin. It was all quite confusing.

"Good to see you again milady," he said standing to bow. I could feel myself blushing.

"Estel, there is no need..." I murmured. He gave me a small bow of his head before seating himself once more.

"Arwen," my father beckoned me towards him.

I reluctantly obeyed and he took my hand, "I apologize for what I did, perhaps it was not necessary. However I do hope that you have learned something."

I stared at him puzzled, learn something?! The only thing I had learned was that my father was sneakier than I thought. From now on I would have to watch out for him.

"As I promised earlier there will be consequences, you can count that as one. Tomorrow morning at breakfast I will tell you what I wish for you to do as your next punishment."

"Yes father,"I managed to say with clenched teeth. If he thought he could punish me as though I were five he had another thing coming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right...so not the most interesting chapter, I promise the next one will be much better!! I'll try to update soon. Please please review!!

**Kharina**: You like my story, YAY!! Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope that you liked this chapter.

**Lireal**: Thank you for your advice. If you ever feel that I?m not being original please let me know so that I can fix it. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Kat**: Your review made me happy, I?m glad that you think that my story is well written.

**Germlin****-The-LOTR-Angel**: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I?m glad you like it!!

**Future-angel**: I?m so glad that you think my story is funny, I wasn?t sure if it really was or not. I hope that the first consequence was good enough.

**Sielgle**: Thanks for reviewing!! There is much more in store for Arwen and Estel.


	3. Attacks in the Night

Sorry it took me so long to update!!

Disclaimer: Don't own the LOTR

If anyone is worried about Arwen being out of characters don't worry…she'll mellow out after certain umm…events, though it may take a little while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cool breeze gently flowed through the room bringing with it the sweet scent of flowers. They smelled so wonderful …wait a moment…they smelled exactly like those little white flowers on the vine that I had…they _were _those flowers that I had thrown over the balcony. Lovely, the wind seemed to have carried them to the tree outside of my window. Ugh…they smelled absolutely wretched.

I was so tired that even the horrible smell of the offending flowers did not interfere with the blissfulness of sleep. But my brothers did. The comfortable silk sheets and numerous soft pillows enveloped me with welcome arms and within minutes I was almost asleep. It was then that I felt someone's hand over my mouth and a large weight bouncing on my bed. Immediately my eyes flew open to behold two shadows looming above me. Having been in Lothlorien for so long I had become accustomed to sleeping undisturbed and I was taken completely by surprised.

Flailing around I managed to knock my assailant off my bed before tumbling along with him. We both landed in a mass of tangled sheets and as we both struggled they became even more entwined around us.

"Agh, Arwen get off, you are not as light as you think you are!"

It sounded like…

"ELROHIR!"

"Keep your voice down or else you will wake up Ada!" his voice was muffled by the sheets covering his head.

I managed to wriggle out of the tangled mess we had made and watched slightly amused as he attempted to do the same.

"Arwen, help me," he pleaded. I shook my head and he gave a frustrated sigh, "Elladan, come over here and help me."

There was a strangled laughing noise coming from the dark corner of my room and I saw Elladan standing there with a hand over his mouth. "I fail to see what you find funny, both of you come in here and wake me up, I can not believe that I thought I would actually get one night of sleep. Honestly, the least you two could have done was to leave me be for one night, I just got back!"

"Oh come on, do you not want to go on an 'adventure'?" Elrohir's face could be seen through a small hole in the sheets he had made, a grin twin to that of Elladan's on his face.

"Not particularly, especially after what happened last time….now if you will both leave me alone I would be most happy."

"Well I can't seeing as how seeing as I am stuck." Elrohir snapped but he still wore his impish grin. I decided that I may as well get him out, it did not seem like he was going to get anywhere by himself.

I grabbed a sheet and began untwisting it and Elladan grabbed the other. Together we managed to untangle them enough so he could climb out. We dumped the sheets in a heap on my bed and I stood there glaring at the two. To think that I had actually believed I would get one night at home free of my troublesome brothers and their never ending energy. They both had the most ridiculous pleading looks on there faces.

"What now?" I asked tiredly, it did not look like I would be getting rid of them very easily.

"Oh come one Arwen, do not tell us you did not miss us at Lorien?"

It had been rather different without them. While it was more peaceful it had also been a bit lonesome. Although I did not really mind the treatment that I got there and being able to actually sleep for a full night had been nice. Still…I suppose I had missed them. Not that I would ever let them know it.

"Of course not, now will you please leave," my bed was beckoning to me and I wanted to crawl back into it.

"Fine, don't come with us, no fun for you," they turned to leave. I almost let them but curiosity won over.

"Wait," I said against my better judgment. "What are you planning to do?"

They said nothing for a moment exchanging glances, "We have no idea, but the night is still young, the moon is full, the stars are shining, the-"

"I understand!" I stood there a moment weighing the two possibilities before me…a nice warm bed or some crazy scheme.

"Fine, I will come."

Dressed only in my night gown made of a thin pale green silky fabric, I followed my two brothers silently down the hall. That was one advantage of being an elf, we were able to move with such a cat like quality that no one could hear us even if we passed right by them. We had almost reached the library when Elladan and Elrohir suddenly turned and led me outside into the chilly night.

"You go first," Elladan said looking at me.

"What?" he had not yet told me what we were doing.

"Into the library," he pointed at the window.

I stared at him. We were right by the door and he wanted to go through the window? It was a pretty decent drop to the floor and I was not sure I wanted to do it. I mean, even while I was an expert at stealth as all elves are, I doubted that I could make it without making a sound. Also, the last time we had gone to the library, thanks to Elrohir's abysmal ability to throw a spear, one had gone straight through a book. Luckily it did not seem to be very important, something about the Dunedein and the heir to the throne of Gondor, the descendant of Isildur or something to that affect.

"Why can we not go through the door?" I asked.

"Well uh, you see, we kind of did something and the door is stuck," Elladan was looking at the ground. "We need to get in and fix it before Ada finds out."

The story seemed plausible enough, but one thing was bothering me. "Why do you want me to go first?" They had never let me do anything first before.

"We thought we would since you just got back and everything, but this is the one and only time," Elrohir answered.

I studied them both but found no evil grins or shifty eyes. "But the drop to the floor is a bit far."

"Ada moved his favorite large pillowed chair beneath it, said he could read better with the outside light."

I stood unsure for a moment. I knew I could do it but there was something about what they were telling me, it seemed almost…planned.

"If you are not going to then I will go first," Elladan begin to move towards the widow and started to pull himself up.

"I said I would do it," there was no way I was going to lose my chance, so it was a little childish but I wanted to be able to finally do something first.

"Fine, hurry up though," Elladan moved out of the way.

Nimbly and swiftly I managed to pull myself up onto the open window sill, it was wide enough for me to sit on and I perched precariously on it. I looked down and could see the couch below me. Without a glance back I jumped and immediately I regretted it. It appeared that the couch was occupied.

Whoever or whatever had been sitting on the couch gave out a yell of surprise and pain. If it could have leaped up it would have but I had landed in an awkward position and had it pinned underneath me.

"Who are you?" came an angry, dangerous voice, yet familiar voice.

Either I could ignore the question and run or I could answer. "And who are you may I ask?" I said, immediately I regretted it. I had just attacked someone and now I expected them to tell me their name.

"Arwen?"

"Estel?!" Oh no, if my father had heard him yell…

"What on middle earth were you doing?!" his voice was chocked with surprise.

I ignored his question, "Do you have a weapon on you by any chance?" I asked sweetly as I heard laughter drifting down to us.

He stared at me a moment, "No, lucky for you. Why?"

"There are two elves up there who I would most like to inflict pain on," I said evenly. They were going to get it. They must have known Estel had fallen asleep in the couch. In fact they had probably moved it under the window never again would I ever themselves. I could not believe it; I had actually thought… listen to anything they had to say, never.

"Erm, Arwen?" Estel shifted underneath me, "Arwen!"

"Yes?" I was preoccupied trying to think of how to get back at my brothers.

"Could you please get off of me, I am afraid this is not exactly the most comfortable position."

Looking down at him I could see what he meant. One of his arms had somehow gotten twisted behind his back and I was sitting on the other one. Immediately I stood up, or attempted to. I did manage to roll off him onto the floor. "Sorry about that," I said.

"No it's all right, however it is not every day that a lovely elf maiden falls into your lap like that," apparently the shock of jumping down on him had worn off.

I found myself blushing, "Sorry if I woke you, I did not know you were there."

He laughed, "I figured as much, unless of course you normally go around attacking people in their sleep."

"Well…not normally, no," my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

His grin had widened by now, "Oh really, so I should consider myself special?"

"Yes, very special," I said solemnly, "So special in fact I think you deserve a prize." Apparently the memory of what had happened earlier in the day was still in his mind for he winced.

"I do believe I shall pass on that one."

We sat for a moment in awkward silence. I noticed a book sitting on the floor and I reached over and picked it up. My fingers ran over the leather binding and found…a hole? I carefully turned it over; it was the same book that the spear had gone through during our little game of Rohirrim versus Orcs. I had thought that we had hidden it…

"Were you reading this?" I asked Estel.

"Yes, until I fell asleep that is, and before I was so cruelly attacked."

"Where did you find it?" If I remembered correctly Elladan, Elrohir, and I had spent precious hours trying to hide it so that our father would never discover what had become of it. He loved books, I did not think he would have appreciated it very much if he had discovered that a spear had gone though one of them.

A slow smile spread across his face, "Lord Elrond found it, he most baffled by the fact that it was buried underneath rolls of old parchment and he was quite curious about the large hole through the middle. I do not suppose you know anything about it?"

I coughed, "Of course not, why do you think I would know something like that?"

"Well judging from the fact your brothers are incredibly like minded and how shall we say this…come up with rather _interesting_ schemes, I have no doubt that you were not somehow involved."

"Why would I be involved?" I asked with a naïve look on my face.

"I was dragged into nearly all of their adventures, and I assume you were too."

He did have a point…hmm…I was curious about what 'adventures' they had had while I was gone. "What 'adventures' did you have while I was away?" I was surprised when he began to laugh.

"One particularly interesting one involving your father's clothes, your brothers and I, and the Prince of Mirkwood," he had managed to stop laughing but his eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Legolas?" I asked. I had met a few times, he seemed nice enough to me but my brothers had developed a grudge against him after he had sang a song involving them in dresses…a completely true event but one that they had tried to forget about.

"Yes, apparently they were a bit angry at him for something or other…and so to make a long story short they had me dress up in Lord Elrond's clothes and pretend to actually be him. Then they had me command him to complete a bunch of embarrassing tasks."

"Such as?"

"Take a bath with flower petals before he entered…" he trailed off and looked up at the ceiling, biting his lower lip.

"What?"

"We erm…we made him put on one of your robes and braid his hair, we said it was a new custom that he must abide by."

I stared at him, the idea of the Prince of Mirkwood in one of my robes was ridiculous, "He did not actually do it did he?"

Estel was still staring at the ceiling, "Well uh…he might have…" suddenly he burst out laughing and clutched his sides. "So he did, I must admit it was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Your father was none too happy about it."

"Wait, how did you pull off looking like my father? You are no elf."

He was about to answer when Elladan suddenly landed in front of us, Elrohir not far behind. "Hurry up you two, before father comes." They bolted out of the perfectly fine door and Estel and I followed suit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it, please review!! I know that I kind of cut it off at the end but I have a ton of homework. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I would put in comments to all of the individual reviews but I don't have time at the moment, I promise I will next chapter!


	4. Of Kingsfoil and Undergarments

Wow…been a while since I updated. I'll try to update sooner in the future…tons of essays to write for AP Language…plus the two other fan fics I'm currently writing…plus all my other homework. But I love this fic and will continue. I'll definitely be updating this at _least _every month.

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR…never will…don't own any of the characters either...etc.

Must warn you that this chapter is mainly pointless fun, next chapter should be slightly more filled out.

Now for the story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of our pounding feet was nearly silent, even Estel's of which I was surprised. Even though he had been raised in Rivendell I had not thought that he would manage to pick up our ways. The open door of my room soon came into view and I ducked into it, landing lightly on my bed, I knew the other three were doing the same. Quickly I spread the pile of sheets over me so that they were somewhat like they were before my brothers had attacked. With a sinking heart I realized that my door was still partly open, I debated whether or not I had time to close it. As fast as I could I sprinted towards it and closed it quietly then leapt back into my awaiting bed.

My head had barely landed on the pillow when I heard it open again. Shutting my eyes, I forced my breathing to slow as if I were asleep. A cool hand brushed over my forehead. "Sleep well my little Evenstar and may your dreams find you happiness." My father then brushed my head with his lips and I mentally pictured him straitening up and walking out of the room.

It was a ritual that my father had refused to give up even when we protested that we were too old for it. We think it had something to do with our mother. Every night when we were young and she was still with us they would come and read to us, magnificent tales of old…minus the battles. He had long since stopped reading to us but every day he still would wake in the middle of the night to bid us goodnight.

It was from this that I could conclude that he was no longer angry at me. When he was he would stand beside my bed and mutter, "Sleep well…Arwen," and then with a sweep of his robes leave my room shutting the door none too quietly.

Everything was quiet once more and I was allowed to finally sink into the gently embrace of sleep. I was having a most pleasant dream when, for the second time that night, I was rudely awakened. This time however my brothers stood well away from my bed and threw pillows at me. I opened one eye and glared at them then shut it again. More pillows assailed me until I finally sat up.

"What is it now?" I asked resigned to my fate.

Elladan grinned, "We decided that it was a lovely time for a little hunting."

With a small grunt I flopped back down, "I think we are too old for something like that," I said and prepared to sleep once more.

"Well we do not," Elrohir stated, "Besides, this will be harder than it used too, and now there's an even number for teams."

This struck my interest; I sat up again to find Estel with them. Thankfully it was dark enough that he could not see me blushing. _Why not? _"Fine, who is with whom?"

"You will be with Estel, I will be with Elladan," Elrohir handed me a parchment with certain items written on them.

"A shard of Narsil?" I mused, "You know that father forbade us to touch it," I quickly shut my mouth as Elrohir gave me a look of disdain. "I was just reminding you…"I muttered.

"Alright then, when the moon is at its brightest we meet back in the library. Whoever loses has to jump off the Illyathlanen."

"Fair enough," I heard myself say with a strong voice though inside I was trembling. The Illyathalnen was the highest waterfall in Rivendell; even my brothers had not attempted it yet.

"And then they have to do the winners' lessons for a week," Elladan added.

I scowled, everyday father made us go over old moldy scrolls for at least an hour and try to translate whatever language it was in to elvish. Then he had us go through more moldy scrolls and learn about the history of Middle Earth. Some of it was interesting, like the battle between Isildur and Sauron, others were quite boring. For instance there was one scroll written by a dwarf about all the uses of rock. While I am sure it was quite intriguing to the dwarves, it held me captivated for only about half a second. Honestly…who _really _wants to read about rocks?

"It does not look like I will be losing then," I said, "Come along Estel, time to go treasure hunting," I climbed out of bed and was out the door dragging Estel behind me before my brothers could react.

We paused for a moment to look at the first item on the list, "A sprig of fresh Athalas," Estel read out loud. "That should be easy enough to find, kingsfoil, right?"

"Yes, but it might be harder to get to then you think."

"Why? Does your father not have any in the sick room?" he asked puzzled.

"He does but it is not fresh, when my brothers say fresh Athalas, they mean it." I had a mistake similar to that on the last scavenger hunt and was forced to not only swim nearly a mile upstream in a river but also spend a week cleaning both of their swords.

"Where can it be found?" Estel asked after a moment, I responded with a grin.

"Arwen, are you positive it's here?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure of it?"

"Yes, now hurry up," I reached for the next hand hold and continued my climb. Estel was beside me.

"I just do not want to lose to those two. Last time I lost they forced me to clean out their horses stalls for a month."

"It seems I was replaced while I was at Lorien," I said with a smile, "And I can not say I mind either."

We had almost reached the top of the small cliff. I pulled myself up over the side and waited for Estel to join me. He crawled up after me, lacking the gracefulness of the elves, he collapsed by my side.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Not at all milady," he answered.

"Look at it," I whispered. Spread before us was a scene that I had beheld countless amounts of times but I still found it unnaturally beautiful. We could see the house of my father far below us, a sprawling palace built to incorporate the natural surroundings. Vines grew over verandas while live trees stood as pillars, stretching their proud limbs. All around waterfalls splashed into crystal pools that flowed into small streams and lakes weaving their way throughout the land. Though Lothlorien was hailed as the golden woods, Imladaris was a place of dreams.

Estel was soaking up the surroundings, I could see his eyes. "It is truly a marvel," he said. "I am glad that I have the fortune to see it. Many shall never set eyes on a place such as this."

We said nothing for a moment until finally I realized what we were there for. Reaching behind me I plucked a sprig of Athalas and tucked it firmly into a pouch at my waist. "Now for the best part of our little adventure."

"And what is that exactly?"

"The climb down."

After we had completed that fairly uneventful task I took the list from Estel. "All right…hmm…" Elves all have beautiful writing but sometimes Elrohir's was still a bit confusing to decipher. "I think it says…is that..." either I was reading it wrong or my brothers had finally lost their minds. "It says a pair of…err…undergarments." Yes…my brothers had most definitely lost their minds.

"Let me see that," Estel's hand brushed against mine as he took the parchment and I felt a giggle escape my lips.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," I said innocently. I had never thought that in a thousand years I would ever be giddy over a human. It was beginning to amuse me.

"Hmm…does that say…an undergarment from someone you admire?"

"I believe it does."

Estel shook his head, "Arwen, I can honestly say that your brothers are the oddest elves that I have ever met."

"Are you quite sure? What about Legolas?"

Estel laughed, "No, Legolas is completely normal compared to those two."

"You never did tell me how you got him to believe you were my father."

He smirked, "It was actually fairly easy. We just told him that Gandalf had gotten angry at me for one reason or another and cast a spell on me. I had the hood of the robe pulled over my face so he could not see it."

"And he truly believed that?" While Legolas did have his moments he was much smarter than to believe something as far fetched as that.

"Not sure…he may have just been trying to get back on the good side of your brothers. Whatever the reason, it was quite a sight to see."

"I can imagine," laughed again. "Speaking of my brothers…we may want to continue before we lose."

Estel's face sobered, "Ahem…my lady Evenstar…who is it that you admire?"

"I erm…I had not really thought about it…I umm…I do not really admire anyone…what about you?" The truth was that if I had to pick someone it would have to be Estel. While Amras was well…sweet…and cute…he was not Estel, but I could not tell him that.

He looked just as uncomfortable as I felt. "I…well…no one in particular."

"We have to decide quickly…" What could I do? I could not tell him I admired him…I could not tell him I admired someone else…what I said next I regret. "Amras."

"What?"

"I…err…I admire Amras," I said as quickly as possible.

If he was hurt or angered by my response he showed no sign of it. "All right…there is a beautiful elf maiden named…Maelynth."

Anger rose in me…or rather jealously. How could he even suggest that…ungrateful, pointy faced, pointy eared, little…? Wait a moment…why was I jealous? I just suggested to him that I liked Amras…hmm…I suppose I was asking for that.

"Fine…well…let us go then…I think that Maelynth's quarters are this way." I led him back to the halls and down winding corridors. "Umm…maybe this is it…" I paused next to a door. "I do not really know as we were never the best of friends…"

"Ah, would you like me to go first?" he asked.

"No, no, I'll go." I did not want him to see my reluctance. Carefully I began to open the door but he caught my hand.

"No milady, this is not her room," he said, gently shutting the door once more. "Follow me."

How did he know where her room was? Oh well…perhaps I had been wrong about him the whole time. I unwillingly trailed after him down twisting halls until we came to another door yet again. Wait…it looked familiar…

"You go first milady," he beckoned me forward and softly I opened the door…and immediately staggered backwards straight into him.

He caught my arm, "Arwen?"

"B-but…E-Estel…this is…this…_my_ room!" I was confused…what on middle earth were we doing at my room? Unless…

"This is a bit awkward…but…I…" he stammered on for a while longer before I decided to help him.

"Would you like me to get them?" I asked and he nodded, his cheeks reddening.

I went into my room still unsure of what was happening and opened my oaken chest pulling out one of my silken undergarments. This was quickly becoming more embarrassing by the moment…Elrohir and Elladan were in for it now.

Estel was still waiting by the door. "What is our next destination?" he asked shakily.

There was only one thing for me to say, "I still must say Amras." His face visibly fell this time and he looked like a little lost wolf pup that I had found once. It had been so forlorn looking that I had immediately picked it up and hugged it. I found myself with the urge to do the same to Estel…not pick him up of course but hug him. An inward battle raged for all of about a second before I gave him a restrained hug.

"I was joking," I said with an impish grin. "Where do you think?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liregon**- I'm glad that you like my story, I'll try to update faster!

**Sielge**- I updated, yay! Poor Legolas, having to endure the indignity of it all, hehe.

**Anarchy101**- I'm glad you liked my story

**AnimeSiren**- I don't want to be cruel so I guess I'll have to finish!

**ArwenEvenstar3000**- If Arwen ever appears to be whiney please tell me and I promise I'll fix it. It's really not my intent if she winds up that way because she's my favorite female character too. Aragorn has to be my favorite character over all, he's awesome.

**elitenschwein- **Lots more pranks coming up!! Do you speak German or are you from Germany by any chance? Sorry for being so nosy but your pen name sounds like it.

**Aragorn waits for Arwen- **Yay, I'm glad that you find my story amusing.

**Kharina- **Haha, you do have to feel somewhat sorry for Elrond having to put up with them. I'm glad you like my story!!

Thanks for your reviews!


	5. Must Win

Hello! I updated…aren't you all proud of me, hehe. Anyways...not as long as my other chapters and some of it I wrote at 2am…so if the first part seems random I was extremely tired. Not to much fluffiness this chapter but have no fear, next chapter should be extra fluffy.

Disclaimer: still don't own LOTR

* * *

After successfully obtaining the undergarments along with a few other random objects, we were on our to the last item. The Shards of Narsil. Silently we crept down the hall dragging with us our "treasures". I really did not understand why on middle earth they had put a tub of butter on the list…hmm…slightly suspicious.

Our next task loomed before us; the arching doors seemed to beckon us forward. Estel reached out a hand to pull it open but I leapt at him and knocked his hand away before he came to any harm. "I would not advise doing that," I stated simply.

He was staring at me with an odd expression that seemed to convey the message: _are you insane_? To which the answer would be, most definitely not. My father had asked Gandalf to put a few ah…spells on the doors. They did not come into effect until night fell and each night it always seemed to be something different. I suppose that my brothers had not bothered to mention this to Estel. Lucky for him I remembered about it or else he would have been met with a rather unpleasant greeting.

"There are spells cast on the doors, to prevent certain elves from…ah…playing with the broken pieces."

"And would these 'certain elves' happen to go by the names of Elladan and Elrohir?"

"However did you know?" I asked feigning shock.

"A completely wild guess milady," he said grinning.

We stood outside the door for a moment as I was to busy staring at his intoxicating smile to speak. It was only when he spoke that I managed to realize what exactly it was we were doing standing in the hall.

"So…how do you propose we get in?"

"I umm…I really have no idea…" This could present just a slight problem…

An incredulous look was aimed directly at me. "What do you mean you have no idea? Surely you must."

Alright…so perhaps I should have known. After all, I had lived there all my life, but the purpose of the spells was to keep everyone out, including myself. Still…if Elladan and Elrohir could do it then there had to be a way.

"Do you have a stick?" I asked.

"I am afraid not. I must have forgotten it on that tree outside," he was smiling at me again. How was I supposed to accomplish anything when he kept smiling at me like that? So entirely distracting.

"Fine then, touch the door if you want."

He was reaching for it once more when suddenly I had an epiphany. "Wait; refrain from touching it for a moment." I reached over to the tub of butter and took out a handful. Aiming carefully I splattered some on the door. It hung there for a moment before flying straight back…all over me…and Estel. "At least we know what it does," I said pleasantly while wiping butter off my face.

"May I try something my fair Butter Elf?" he asked.

"How dare you mock me and my butter?"

"Quite easily, now if you do not mind…" he reached towards the door once more and this time I let him. Spreading out both his hands flat on the surface he muttered something under his breath. "There, you can fling some more butter on it if you would like."

"I think I will." He thought he was so smart with his mumbling…I would show him. I scooped some more butter out and flung it once more. It splattered harmlessly on the door and this time decided to stay. "How did you…what…who…did my father…did Gandalf…" This really was not fair. Estel…a human…had managed to find the password to disengage the spell that Gandalf…a wizard…had placed on the door.

Pushing the door open he gestured grandly for me to enter without any explanation. I decided to leave it for now; there was no way I was losing to my brothers. Quickly we made our way down marble stairs to the shrine that held the shards. It had been my impression that Estel would take one of them but he stood waiting.

"Are you going to…" I trailed off. He was gazing down at the cold metal with an unreadable expression.

"You go ahead," he murmured. His look was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable so I swiftly reached out and wrapped a broken piece in a bit of cloth. Tucking it safely into the butter tub we made our way out.

Estel put his hand on the door once more and again mumbled some more words that I could not make out. We headed off to the library in silence and I thought about what I had just witnessed. Somehow Estel had known what spell had been placed on the door and how to get through. I did not understand. There are many types of magic…the kind that we elves use, it springs from the bond that we share with the magic in the earth…the kind that Gandalf and the other wizards' use, so powerful that they need a staff to help channel and wield it. Dark magic, twisted magic, that only those who have been tainted by evil dare use. What would a human know of these things? Although he had been raised by elves…and I suppose that Gandalf may have taught him a few things…but surely that would not be enough.

The hall was filled with silence, disturbed only by the melodious sound of flowing water. Silver moonlight cast a path before us and I found myself glancing surreptitiously at Estel. His hair cast shadows on his face giving him a dangerous and mysterious look. My heart began pounding when he turned and looked at me. I had to say something…I had to tell him…but I could not. We had just met…there was no such thing as love at first sight...so why did I feel this way? "Estel?"

"Hmm?" he was looking straight forward again.

"I…" I could not do it. I could not bring myself to tell him how much I liked him. "I hope that we get there first."

"So do I, almost there. Shall we run?" Without waiting for a reply he took off, glancing back at me with his crazy grin.

"Think you can win do you?" Lifting the tub of butter up in front of me I sprinted, easily catching up with him. "Do you really think you can beat an elf in a race?"

"I do believe so," he sped up but I was already ahead of him. I reached the library and flung open the door. It was empty. There was no way we had beat my brothers. Until they arrived and we sorted out all the items there was no point in getting our hopes up. In all the years that I had ever played with them, I had won maybe once.

"We lost…didn't we?" Estel had come up behind me.

"Not yet, but I suggest you do not get your hopes up."

The fire had nearly gone out in the fireplace and the library was cast into shadows. Despite the darkness it remained quite comforting. I stood in the middle of the room and Estel helped me pile all of our possessions into a heap before us. It was a jumble of completely random items; I sifted through them and looked down at our list. Everything seemed to be there.

"Will you double check?" I handed the list over to Estel, and he to looked through everything. Gingerly he fished the shard of Narsil out of the butter. He gently un-wrapped the cloth and once more strange expressions flitted over his face. This time I recognized some of them and was surprised. Confusion, pain, and guilt.

"Are you all right?" I gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. Immediately I withdrew it, "Sorry."

"No, it's all right. It looks like we have everything," he sounded nervous and I could not blame him.

"Prepared to jump off one of the highest waterfalls?" I asked lightly.

"Of course."

We stood in silence waiting…and waiting…and waiting. Suddenly two blonde headed elves came rushing through the door, skidding to a halt. They looked up at us in a mixture of shock and annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Elrohir asked surprised.

"Waiting for you two," I decided against sounding to pleased with myself.

Elladan and Elrohir proceeded to unload their goods and placed them all neatly in a line. Estel and I sorted ours out to match theirs. So far so good…wait…could it be…they had forgotten something! And we had not!

"Did you not find any Athelas?" I asked politely.

They both looked at each other and their faces fell. "This can not be right…no…you could not have won…" They began carefully studying our items and crossing them off on the list, by the time they had reached the end, every single one was scratched out.

"We won!" I cried happily and felt arms encircle my waist, lifting me up. I laughed happily and caught up in the moment, kissed Estel's cheek. He looked shocked at first but then it slowly turned into a smile. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Aww…how sweet!" Elladan exclaimed wryly.

"Simply beautiful," Elrohir pretended to wipe tears away.

Gently Estel placed me back on my feet but one arm remained firmly around my waist. My mouth twitched slightly and then I broke into a wide grin. I tried to conceal it but my brothers had already scene.

"I do not believe it…is Arwen…smiling…at Estel?" Elladan let out a fake gasp.

"Unhand my sister, I must protect her honor. Draw your weapon, fiend!" Elrohir made playful jab at Estel.

Unfortunately the teasing seemed to have gotten to Estel for he withdrew his arm. I scowled at twins. "Will you please grow up a little?"

The both looked scalded, "What is this _grow up_ you speak of?"

"Oh never mind," I rolled my eyes in mock displeasure.

Truth be told, when my brothers decided to behave they were rather boring. Although they could be slightly…alright…extremely shall we say…annoying? Rivendell would have been quite uninteresting without them.

"Ahem, are you forgetting something?" I asked. Until they announced that Estel and I had won I would not be satisfied.

"What?" They looked around, "I don't believe we have…"

"Who won?" a little prodding seemed to be in order.

Sighing heavily the bowed down, "You seem to have one dearest sister along with your darling Estel."

Before I had a chance to hit one of them they darted out of the way. "As such, tomorrow you _will_ carry through with the bet…correct?"

"Yes…we will gladly throw ourselves off the waterfall and go over smelly, moldy, scrolls for you."

"And…"

They sighed, "And we will return all of the items that need to be returned."

"Good. Now, I am going to bed! If either of you interrupt me tonight again…then I will gladly throw you off the waterfall myself."

"Well isn't someone in a rather bad mood," Elrohir grumbled. He and Elladan began gathering all the materials strewn on the floor.

"Wait!" I grabbed my undergarments. "These are mine."

They glanced at each other then at Estel and grinned. Suddenly it came to me why exactly they had put that on the list. They had known…they had known…I could not decide whether or not I was mad at them…or pleased.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Purple button calling to you…click it…must not resist, mwahaha. 


	6. Friends with the Enemy

Wow…I read back over my story and found a ton of grammatical errors...I'm really sorry about that and I promise that I'll pay more attention from now on. I also realized that I said the twins had blonde hair when it should be dark…but now that I've already said it I suppose I'll have to stick with it. Ack…I can't believe it took me so long to update.

Disclaimer: Nope…don't own it…never did…never will…

* * *

Sun on face…why would it not go away? I managed to force my eyes open and squinted into the sunlight streaming through my window. The urge to roll over and go back to sleep was quickly dismissed when I realized it was past time for breakfast. The breakfast that Ada had wanted to have with me so he could give me my punishment. I had a feeling that he would not be amused if I missed it.

In a record amount of time I made it to the dining hall fully clothed and groomed…only to find that Ada was not there. Sitting at his place was a letter. Curious and a bit miffed, I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Arwen,_

_I know how much you were looking forward to breaking fast with me. I, however, have some pressing matters that I must attend to. Do not think that I have forgotten about you punishments…although after much consideration I realized that I may have slightly over reacted. Therefore, both you and Estel are being forgiven for the present. Do not let a similar incident happen again or I will be forced to go through with my threats. My little Evenstar…understand that I do not wish you unhappiness; you must realize that a relationship between human and elf can never end happily. I am only doing what I see fit. I am not prohibiting you from seeing him, I only ask that you show decorum when in his presence. Now then, eat your breakfast and finish all your studies. Then you are free to do as you please._

_May the light of our people shine upon you,_

_Ada_

After I had finished reading, I folded it once more and slipped it into my dress, seating myself. Part of me was relieved and the other part was apprehensive. Father very rarely backed out of his punishments. Although this was a rather pleasant surprise, it seemed that I would get the whole day to do as I pleased.

The library was nearly empty when I entered and it was easy to spot my two brothers, heads bent over a pile of parchments and scrolls. "Having fun?"

"Loads," Elrohir replied with a slightly sardonic tone.

"What? I would think that you would rather enjoy all the extra work."

"If you continue to gloat, I will be forced to hit you over your pointy eared head," Elladan snapped. He must have forgotten all the countless number of times that he himself had so very politely rubbed in the fact that they had won and I had not.

"Are you ready for your little dive off the falls?" I asked innocently.

"Completely thrilled, should be fun," Elrohir answered distractedly.

"Why do you not just run along and find Estel, I know that's what you want to do. He should be out on the training field."

"All right, I can see that you have no love for your own sister." Lightly I tugged on the end of his blonde hair and sprinted out of the library before he could retaliate.

The training field was similarly empty except for a human and an elf, apparently crossing blades. Slowly I made my way over watching them as the parried and struck, quick as vipers. The elf seemed to have the upper hand.

Estel dodged an attack from the elf and lifted his own blade to parry another. Swiftly he managed to bring his sword up the elf's throat only to have it bounce off a shining blade with a metallic clang. The elf was laughing, "Surrender now feeble human."

"And let victory go to an elf? I think not!" He brought his sword up but the elf was faster, the flat of the blade rested against Estel's chin.

"Seems that the 'elf' has won yet again…in front of a lovely daughter of an elven Lord. Good to see you milady," he bowed.

I felt myself backtracking quickly…it was Amras…and Estel…together…acting like…_friends_. "Erm…nice to see the both of you, I think I will be going now. You two enjoy your…ummm…sparring…or…practice…or…fare the well!" This was a shock. Amras and Estel…friends…it was beyond my comprehension. How had this happened? In the mere span of hours how had they become so…comfortable with each other.

The sun was warm on my back and I sighed, slowing down a little. A hand caught my sleeve and I turned. "Estel?"

"Where are you headed?" He asked nonchalantly.

"No where in particular…" How foolish I must look now, wandering aimlessly.

"You looked like you were in a bit of a hurry."

"Of course not…" We had both stopped walking.

"Is there any particular reason why you walked all the way out to the training field and only to walk away?" He was smiling and I could not help but laugh nervously.

I contemplated lying to him, telling him that I had merely been out on a morning stroll. Instead I told the truth. "I was looking for you."

"Really?" He looked surprised.

"Really," I confirmed.

"Is it all right to ask why you ran like a scared little halfling?"

All right, so maybe I had acted a _bit_ rashly by practically running away. Honestly though, seeing Amras and Estel having what could only be considered as male bonding time, was something that I could have done without. Why Amras? It made everything seem awkward…or maybe it was just me. Estel did not look like it bothered him in the least.

"Arwen?" he was waiting patiently for a reply.

"When did you and Amras become such good friends?" That was most definitely not what I had intended to say…especially not in that tone.

He looked slightly baffled, "Does it bother you? We were only practicing our swordsmanship."

"No, it does not," I began walking again and he trailed after me.

"Then why exactly are you avoiding it?"

"Avoiding what?"

"Avoiding talking about it."

I found myself stopping again and Estel stumbled slightly as he tried to keep himself from walking into me. "You seem upset about it is all. I do not understand."

"I do not mind you being friends, but I find it…odd. You know that he likes me…and you know that my father approves of the idea."

"So you are upset because Amras has feelings for you and your father likes him and?"

He wanted to say something else, I could tell. In fact, I had an idea of what it was he wanted to say. He seemed to be having a difficult time formulating the sentence. Maybe I could prod him slightly without him realizing it. "Also because I thought that maybe you..." That was it…he would have to figure out the rest.

"That I like you?" he said bluntly. He had caught on faster than I had expected him too, for which I was grateful. "Arwen…I thought about it, and I had a talk with your father this morning."

"What?" This was surprising, and why did Estel look none to happy.

"What if your father is right?" he said softly, taking my hand in his. "Arwen…" he whispered my name, "We barely know each other…it would be less painful now…we could never truly be together. You are an elf…I am human…you are immortal…I am not…"

Surprised, I found myself backing away from him, "What did he say to you…do you truly believe that?" I could not believe it…why was he doing this?

"You do not know me Arwen, I am sure that you would live happier if you did not," his mouth had turned to a frown, his eyes dark.

"No, I do you know you. I know you well enough to know that this is not you talking." I did not want to believe it.

"How long have you known me? A day?" He smiled slightly. "I know you well enough to tell you that you will forget about me in few days. In a few days I will be nothing more to you than an unpleasant dream."

It was a lie. It had to be. "It would be a nightmare to remember what I lost."

He squeezed my hand, "Aye, it would be a nightmare for me as well."

"Then do not listen to my father," I snapped.

"He is Lord of Rivendell, he took me in as his own. I must obey him."

Suddenly I remembered the folded note in my dress. Pulling it out I opened it quickly reading, " 'I am not prohibiting you from seeing him.' Ada still allows me to see you. Why then do you wish me to forget you?"

"I can not tell you," he sounded almost as if he regretted it.

Why must everything be so complicated? "Why not?"

"It would be better that way," he said simply.

"No it would not. Please, let us not talk of this. Let us forget about it for the time being."

"Arwen, I really think that—"

"My brothers are doing our work for us," I interjected. "Now we can get to know each other properly."

"Arwen…" he sounded tired. I did something then that I had not done in years. I used my pouty face. It was completely irresistible, no one had a chance against it. My lips quivered and eyes widened. He lasted only seconds before he gave in, "Oh all right. What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing actually, what would you like to do?" I really had not thought about it before. In fact, I rarely thought about things before hand.

"Whatever you wish milady," he gave one of his mock bows and I scowled.

"Throw you in the dungeons is what I would like to do."

"Really now? What a sudden change of heart. Just a moment ago you seemed to like me well enough."

"That was before you so rudely made mockery of me."

"All right…how about riding horses. The day is pretty enough."

"It is always pretty in Rivendell," I said with a coy smile.

"Now that you are here it is." My heart leapt to hear him say that, though I knew he was only teasing.

Estel cleared his throat, "We were going to get horses, were we not?"

"Oh…er…yes," I lead the way to the stables. They were large and airy, with a high arching ceiling, light filtering through dappling the floor.

Asfaloth was pawing the ground and stuck his white head over the door as he heard me approach. His nose felt like velvet as I stroked it, I carefully lead him out of the stall and out of the stables. Estel had found his horse, a powerful creature with a dark coat. He came over to help me mount but I was faster. He grinned at me, "All right…apparently you don't need any help from me."

"No, I don't…perhaps you need my help?"

He scowled, before he even had a chance to swing himself on his horse, I was gone. Laughing I turned around to see what Estel was doing, he was standing there shaking his head. Soon I heard hoof beats pounding behind me and I urged Asfaloth on. We made it into the woods and my horse gracefully wove between the trees before I finally pulled him to a stop. Estel caught up with me after a few moments.

"When you said horse back riding, I thought you meant together," he said.

"I did, only it appears that someone can not seem to keep up."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," I began to laugh and he feigned a hurt look.

"Fine, then someone needs to slow down so that I can keep up," he pretended to be resigned.

"I suppose I shall be forced too."

We rode for a while, talking amiably. The more we talked the more I came to realize that I had truly known nothing about him, and the more we talked the more I wanted to know. He seemed to be hiding something from me, but I did not press, whatever it was I knew he would tell me in time…though I did not know that it would be many years before he would finally reveal it to me. Before we realized how much time had passed, we had reached the outskirts of Rivendell.

"Time to turn back?" I asked.

"Unless you're up for an adventure."

I considered that for a moment, we could leave; it was not like any one would stop us. Although then it would get back to my father, and my father would certainly be unhappy. The only times that I had ventured out of Rivendell was when I had traveled to Lothlorien, and that was always with guards and ladies in waiting and the like. "I would but…"

He laughed, "No you wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"But would you?"

"Maybe…"

"I take that as a no."

"No, it's a maybe…"

"Which translates to a no."

"Fine," I said huffily, "No…because for one thing my father would have us both killed, and for another, I do not exactly think that being attacked by orcs is a fun thing."

"We would not be attacked by orcs," he said patiently.

"We could be."

"All right, all right. Let us just turn back."

It amazed me how childish we could sound…not that there was anything wrong with it. Once more we found ourselves in the stables. I brushed down Asfaloth and lead him back to his stall, he nudged me and I pulled a little treat from him out of the pocket of my dress. "Here you are," I fed it to him and he nodded his head in approval. Estel looked at me with a pitiful expression. "What?"

"I want one."

"Here," I fished another one out of my pocket and held it to him. Slowly he leaned over and took it carefully into his mouth, his lips brushing against my fingertips. It was a perfect moment…at least it was until he began gagging.

"What is that!" he managed to gasp after he forced it down.

"I made it especially for the horses," I said with a grin.

"Ah, thanks so very much for allowing me to eat it."

"You were the one who wanted it."

"Fine, you win on that one."

"That is what I thought," I said happily.

Once both the horses were cared for and content in their stalls we walked together back towards the library. It was time to find the twins and to make sure that they would keep their promise.

* * *

Yes I know…I cut it off in a place that doesn't really makes sense to cut it off at…but I haven't updated in forever and I'm going on vacation for three weeks so I really wanted to update now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 


	7. Over the Falls

Erm…please don't hurt me for not updating it won't happen again, I pwomise :D I'll try to update every weekend but it may have to be every other weekend.

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, the characters, anything, etc.

* * *

Two heads bowed studiously over rolls and rolls of parchment, the justice of it all made me smile. Estel and I stood there for a moment simply taking in the wonderful sight before I finally decided that it was time.

"Are you two ready?"

Elladan looked up with a withering look, "For what?"

"Taking a nice little leap off a waterfall."

They both sprang up simultaneously, "Of course we are."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that fear I detect?"

Both of them took on a defensive stance, "Not at all dearest sister, shall we be on our way and not waist time talking here?"

"As you wish," I had a feeling that this was going to be a very interesting day, and one that if Ada found out about all of us would be so very dead.

The climb to the fall itself was enough to make any human collapse from exhaustion, except for Estel who managed to keep up with us. There was something peculiar about this human, I did not know much about his race but even I could sense that he was different. Elladan and Elrohir walked, or rather climbed, ahead of us.

Trying not to trip over my dress I held it with one hand leaving the other open in case I needed it when we came to an extra steep spot. My companion was looking around, peering into the heavy growth seemingly intrigued. I myself had never been up this path before, father had forbade me to come when I was younger fearing that it was too dangerous for me. My brothers had come this way before, and only my father's firm protest kept me from following. Now I felt a slight tingle of rebellion though it was no longer off limits to me, still…it was exciting.

"See anything worth notice?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Nothing at all Lady," he seemed slightly disappointed.

"Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"I was, yes," he answered and turned to me with a cryptic smile.

This confused me, was I supposed to know what it was he was looking for? Or perhaps he was only jesting. Whatever the case it sent us back into our silence, interrupted only when I somehow managed to trip over my feet rather than my dress. It sent me sprawling, Estel was immediately by my side asking me if I was all right. I only laughed for an answer, "So much for the gracefulness of elves," I choked through my fit of giggles. He grinned down at me and offered his hand, "I must say that I'm disappointed, I had expected the daughter of Elrond to be much more refined."

"And I had expected a human to be more polite in the company of a lady," I answered haughtily as I stood, only to break into more laughter. Estel bit his lip but soon joined me in my mirth, causing my brothers to turn around wiggling their eyebrows.

"You two sound like you're having a bit too much fun," one twin said before the other added, "We're telling Ada on you two."

"Then I'll be forced to tell him that it was you two that accidentally on purpose set fire to Legolas's robes at supper a few years ago," Estel responded promptly. This caused them to exchange a fearful look and continue on their way.

"Well that seems to have taken care of it…but what happens if my father finds out?" I asked the thought of being banned from seeing Estel was one that I did not want to turn into a reality.

"What is there for him to find out?" he asked. I suppose that it was the truth, all we were doing was talking and things that friends would do, nothing more. Maybe it would stay that way, but it wouldn't…I had a feeling it wouldn't…and more often than not my feelings were right.

Reaching the top the four of us carefully made our way to the edge of the waterfall, peering down we saw the water cascading in a violent stream, churning the lake under it into a frothing mass. The noise it made was more of a roar than anything else, louder even than that of a dragon. It was an awe inspiring sight, the power of nature seemed to be captured there in front of us.

Elladan and Elrohir turned to each other and maneuvered closer to the lip, peering over. Suddenly I didn't want them to do it, I didn't care about the fact they lost anymore, that waterfall was higher then I had imagined.

"You don't have to do it, never mind!" I yelled out to them, they just waved at Estel and me and began walking away. Maybe they weren't going to do it…oh…or maybe they were getting a running start…and yelling a battle cry…and diving over it…Valar help us all.

Running to the edge I saw them falling and after what seemed like minutes finally crash into the water below. I found myself holding my breath until their heads popped up a little ways away.

Suddenly I wanted to do it too; I wanted to jump off that waterfall. If my brothers could do it, I certainly could. It actually looked like fun, mad perhaps, but fun. I, Arwen, was always the cautious one. Oh sure I'd go along with their schemes but when it came to something of this magnitude I always shied away. This was something I didn't even have to do but I wanted to, for once in my life I wanted to do something that was so fun it was dangerous.

"Let's do it!" I yelled over the roar. Estel turned to look at me like I was crazy and shook his head.

"Arwen, your father would have use both killed if he found out, especially if he found out I let you."

"He'd never know, come one Estel. I know you want to."

"I don't believe I want to die," he said with a grin.

"Fine then, don't," I prepared to take my running start but suddenly he had my hand in his.

"If you go, I go," was all he said before kissing me full on the lips, "For luck."

My face began to burn and I gripped his hand harder, "For luck…" I repeated softly, "Ready?" He nodded and together we took off running, then we were over the edge and I knew what it was to fly, it was amazing, it was scary beyond belief, and I loved every second of it.

Only when I felt myself plunging deep underneath the water did I feel any fear, I realized that Estel and I were separated, I couldn't see him anywhere. Frantically I started to swim, not up, but away to make sure that I wouldn't come up anywhere near where the water was falling. So dark, where was the surface? Oh great, this was just great, my lungs were begging…no…screaming for air and I couldn't find my way to the surface…simply wonderful. Luckily I managed to pick the right direction and I broke the surface, gasping in lungful after lungful of air. I couldn't believe it, I simply couldn't believe it! I let out a shriek of happiness, "That was amazing!"

"If you ever, talk me into something like that again…I will personally hurt you lady or no," Estel gasped, coming up beside me. "Are you daft Arwen? That was not amazing, that was mad, that was…"

"AMAZING!" Elrohir had swum up to us, "Valar that was wonderful! Can't believe you did it too."

Now that I was safely treading water I realized that I hadn't actually been thinking when I did it, if I had I wouldn't have done it. Flinging my arms around Estel I grinned at him, "Admit you enjoyed it."

"No, I didn't, though the luck was nice," he said with a wink.

"Yes, it was," I answered as Elladan and Elrohir looked at us completely confused.

Walking back was a wretched experience; my gown was soaked through, heavy to begin with it now felt about fifty times heavier. Elladan and Elrohir were once again bounding ahead, no doubt trying to come up with something else equally as thrilling to do. Estel was still scowling. "Oh come on, it honestly wasn't that bad," I said. "At least your clothes aren't heavy."

"True," he responded shortly.

The day was reaching its hottest point and I groaned, "This is miserable, my clothes are sticking to me, I can't walk."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," his scowl was lightening a bit.

"No…you can't…" but I could help myself…hmm… "Turn around," I said suddenly.

"What?"

"Please turn around?" I asked sweetly, with a suspicious look he turned and after a moment of thought I managed to loosen the ties on my dress and wiggle out of it, left only in my shift. Much better.

"All right," I said and he turned then shaded his eyes.

"Please Arwen…" he said softly.

"It's all right, I'm still clothed."

"But not properly."

"Ada will never know, besides, it feels good to be free of it," I gathered the sopping garments into my arms, "Come on," laughing I took off running, grinning further as he sprinted in pursuit.

"You can't escape that easily," he cried and with a bound knocked into me sending us sprawling into the grass. We both lay in a fit of laughter, and I rolled over until my head rested on his stomach, wet hair splayed all over him.

"Estel…"

"Hmm?"

"This is wrong…" I said quietly.

"It is…"

"Ada would forbid us from seeing each other if he knew…"

"He would."

"I do not want that."

"Neither do I," he stroked my hair back and smiled sadly.

Both of us sat up, I stood first and I pulled my dress back on and Estel tied it in the back. Slowly we made our way back to the house of my father, neither of us saying anything.

* * *

Whew, ok, not as long as my other ones but my brother's giving me evil glares because he wants to use the computer…so I have to cut this shorter then I'd like but I wanted to get in an update today.

Next chapter should be happier than this...then it gets serious...and then happy again...you'll see :-)

**LadyAlyafaelyn **Sorry about the wait! Thanks for reminding me to update and thanks also for loving my story despite my slacking.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed!


	8. Wandering Wraith

Updating, yay!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own LOTR that would be JRR Tolkien who was a literary genius.

* * *

Days passed and I found that Estel seemed to have taken it into his own hands to avoid any more compromising moments. It seemed that he was avoiding me, I attempted to run into him but he was no where to be found. Or if I did see him it was at a distance and by the time I got there he was already gone. I never thought it possible to miss someone you barely knew, but I missed Estel. I missed the way he smiled at me, they way he teased me…no one else dared too, well…besides my brothers, for I was the daughter of Elrond. This did not seem to faze Estel in the least when it came to talking with me, or at least it had not…but now he would not even talk to me at all.

Walking down the empty hall, I pulled my robes tighter around me for the nights had begun to grow slightly cooler. It was a habit I had taken up recently, I found night the best time to think, there were no maids constantly attending me, no men trying to prove their worth to me. Amras had apparently gotten over his shyness and was now trying to court me openly. The other day he had asked to sit with me for dinner and out of politeness I had accepted. He was sweet really, but was so composed around me that it felt uncomfortable.

I turned down a dark corridor, the moonlight barely reaching into its depths yet I continued, I was not headed any particular place.

"It appears there's a wraith wandering the halls, should I be worried?" the voice came from somewhere behind me and I turned with a mixture of happiness and agitation.

"Yes, you probably should be considering you've been avoiding me," I snapped.

Coming closer he stopped right in front of me, "Arwen," he breathed softly, "I thought it best…it would make it easier for you…"

"Make what easier?" I asked apprehensive, his tone had me worried.

"I leave in a few days time, along with your brothers," leaning up against the wall he regarded me with a careful expression.

This was certainly not what I had expected to hear and it was certainly not what I had wanted to hear. I had wanted to hear something along the lines of _but Arwen, I haven't been avoiding you, I've been searching endlessly for you."_ Or even _It__ is true that I have but I realized that I need you." _Something to that effect, not _I avoided you so then I could leave you and you'd never notice._ "I beg your pardon?"

Sighing he placed a hand on my cheek, "We leave as soon as all the supplies are ready, which should be in a few days. Your brothers and I are going to…to test our skills I suppose you could say."

I knew what he meant, it was like journey of sorts…but with fighting…and killing…and sometimes there were those that didn't make it back. "Why?" I knew I was whining but I didn't want him to leave.

"It's time Arwen, that's all. I can't sit around here forever, your fathers been gracious enough and now I must repay it."

"By…by fighting? By throwing yourself towards death?" My pitch was rising dangerously and he tried to shush me with a finger against my lips but I brushed his hand away. "Estel…I don't understand…I have to know…do you care for me as I care for you?" I wanted his answer, yet I dreaded hearing it.

He was silent and I began to back away, silence wasn't what I had expected. "Estel?"

"Of course I do…but honestly, do you truly believe we could be together?"

What? What was he asking that for? Wait…I think we had gone over this before… Men… "Yes, and I thought you did too!"

"I…Arwen," he smiled sadly, "I want you to be happy, you won't find that with me."

"Yes I will," what was wrong with him? If I wasn't going to be happy with him did he think I would still be talking to him?

What happened next came out of nowhere, "I found it, what I was looking for on the climb to the falls." He had held something out to me and I took it.

It was a flower, so delicate that I felt that by simply touching it, it would snap. The stem was as thin as a thread of silk, the petals were gently curving, a pale blue velvety to the touch. I held it gently in my palm and felt tears sting the corner of my eyes. "Estel…" The flower was more than beautiful, it was a symbol. It was incredibly hard to find and few people new the legend behind it. It was said that giving it to a person symbolized your love for them and an intertwining of fates.

"I hope you find it to your liking," he was smiling at me and I grinned back.

"Not at all, it's much too ordinary for my taste," but my grin faltered, "thank you."

"Good night Arwen," he turned to go but I stopped him.

"I'll keep it always..."

Sadly he kissed my hand, managing to give me a half hearted smile, cocking his head slightly in a nod. "That is more than I could have hoped for."

He was about to go again but I spoke, "I wish I had something to give you in return…"

"You have given me something this night my fair Evenstar," he began to look slightly mischievous.

"And what is that good sir? For I can not think of it."

Teasingly he pulled at my hair, "The opportunity for this," and with that he leaned down but seeming to think better of it kissed me once on each cheek. "Good night, and don't think you'll be able to deter me again," with a grin he left me standing there watching his retreating form in the shadows.

The following day I woke up still tired, the events of the following nights seemed no more than a dream and I believed that they were until I saw the flower lying on my bedside table. Calling to Alatriel I had her bring me a small silver goblet filled with water to place it in.

"Is that…" she trailed off staring at it, apparently she knew the legend behind it.

"Yes," and then the questions came.

"Who?"

"A human," I answered, knowing she would know immediately who it was…seeing as there was only one human in Rivendell.

"When?"

"Last night."

"And?"

"And…and what?"

"Do you have feelings for him?" she was eyeing me suspiciously. Did I have to answer that?

"Perhaps…"

"YOU DO!" she practically leapt on me, "ARWEN!" great, now she was shaking me. "Do you have any idea…what are you thinking! He's a human, not immortal, not an elf, you are an elf," she was still staring at me as though I had temporarily lost my mind…maybe I had…why did everyone react this way? She kept going, "I knew that you kissed him and I knew you had feelings, but this," she gestured at the flower, "This really means something."

"I know," I said simply and began to run a brush through my hair.

Suddenly her expression changed, "Well…he is nice, I spoke with him once…" Maybe she was the one who had temporarily gone slightly daft.

"He's leaving in a few days along with my brothers," I tried to hide how much this affected me but she sensed it anyways.

"Oh Arwen," shaking her head she took over the comb. "Everything will be all right."

I hoped it would…I prayed to the Valar that it would.

* * *

This is probably the shortest chapter known to man kind but I honestly haven't had any time to write but I told you guys I'd update every weekend or two so I'm going to stick to that. Think of this as a half a chapter, the next half coming soon.

Please review, and a big thank you to those who've reviewed my previous chapters :D


	9. Departures

Eh…realized I'm not happy about my last chapter but I'll keep going because I don't feel like rewriting it because if I did it probably wouldn't turn out how I wanted it. I'm also trying to combine what happened in the book and the movie…well…you'll see when it gets there.

Arg…sorry it took so long for me to update but I have way too much stuff going on…I hate senior project…and the SAT's…

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR or Arwen or Aragorn or any of the characters so there.

Since this is sort of a continuation to last chapter it isn't that long…next chapter should be back to normal

* * *

Needless to say the thought of my loves departure kept me up all night…all right…so maybe I fell asleep straight away due to my nightly wanderings. Had I not been so tired I really would have stayed up all night, honestly I would have. In the morning, or rather mid afternoon, the first thought that crossed my mind was Estel was leaving. He was leaving me…so were my brothers. I come back from years spent in Lorien and then they go traipsing off with barely any warning. See if I care when they get themselves into trouble which I know they will…see if I care when one of them somehow manages to get injured trying to be heroic…I can not do it, I really do care. They are my brothers whether I like it or not and the truth is I love them to death…not that I would ever tell them.

Later that day I came across Elrohir shining his scabbard, "So you are leaving are you?" I sat down next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder, something I had not done for years.

"Yes, off to slay some orcs," he did not look up from his work.

I turned my head so my face was buried in his clothes, "Why did you not tell me?" I mumbled miserably.

"Because little Evenstar I did not know myself until recently," I felt his arm move and looked up, watching him as he inspected his work and then sheathed his sword. He moved on to his bow.

"So you are leaving me?" leaning into him once more, I felt his arm go around me.

"Why do you seem sad, I should think you would be happy seeing me gone," he nudged me but I did not smile.

"Because…you are my brother…and I…I love you…and I will miss you…I do not want you to be hurt," definitely not what I had wanted to come out of my mouth. I told myself that I would never say that out loud yet I did. Now I was being all emotional…

Elrohir looked at me in surprise, "What is this? My sister actually admitting she cares about whether I live or die? It can not be possible," he stood up and started staggering around in feigned shock. I could not help but to laugh at him, it was the effect that he always had on me…unless of course I was fuming at him for some reason or another.

"It is just that…mother..." I trailed off and he stopped, arching his eyebrows.

"Is that why you are so worried?"

Of course it was…my mother had been driven mad after being attacked by orcs…what of my brothers? If I lost them I do not think I could stand it, no matter how much I could hate them at times…how immature they could be…they were still my family…and I loved them none the less just as they loved me. "Yes…"

"I promise you sister that if I am attacked by an orc I shall inform him that he is not allowed to kill me without your consent." I scowled at him and he laughed, "Smile sister."

Suddenly I was reminded of all the times he had cheered me and felt tears pricking my eyes. "Do you remember when I stepped on that thorn?"

He shook his head, "Yes, you ran to me bawling. Honestly Arwen, I should have thought that you would have been smarter than to go frolicking through rose bushes barefoot."

"I was not frolicking through rose bushes…I was frolicking through flowers and there just so happened to be roses among them…"

"Whatever you say, but why bring that up?" he looked at me puzzled.

Running around without shoes on had always been more appealing to me than wearing shoes that pinched my feet. It was not as if I had purposely stepped straight into a rosebush but I had, it had been hidden by much friendlier flowers. I had hopped back howling until Elrohir had come to see what was the matter. He had stared momentarily at my scratched and bleeding leg and had calmly sat me down and inspected my foot. Ada, Elladan and my maid had tried to help but Elrohir was the only one I trusted. I had seen him work with a wounded hawk and the gentle way he had set its wing, if a wild hawk trusted him than I certainly could. At first I struggled, crying before his hand even came near my foot but eventually had soothed me enough until he could reach in and swiftly remove it.

"Who is going to pull my thorns when you are gone?" I asked him. He smiled sadly at me and I felt the tears spill.

Hugging me he said, "You do not need me any more, and I have faith that you can handle your own problems now."

The truth was I did need him, and I needed Elladan…while Estel now held a place in my heart, or at least I believed he did, my brothers and I were bound by blood. Not only that but we were bound by the experiences that we had shared.

After I left Elrohir to continue his preparations I went in search of Elladan. He was in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I lay down on the end and poked his foot.

"What do you want?" he asked lazily, "Estel should be around here somewhere."

Since I had already spoken with Elrohir I went straight to the point, "You are leaving me."

Elladan propped himself up on his elbows to look down at me, "Now Arwen, do not tell me that you will actually miss me."

"I may," I replied without looking at him.

"You were without me in Lorien and I know you enjoyed being away from me…what is so different about this?"

"Because I knew I was coming back…and I knew you were here…and I knew you were safe."

Laying back down he was silent for moment, "We will be perfectly safe…and if I do run into any orcs I will be sure to spear one for you."

"Well that is a lovely thought. I am glad you would be willing to dedicate something of that magnitude to me."

"Anything for my darling sister," he said it jokingly but kindly.

"Do you remember that time I was lost in the woods?" I asked him.

"Yes, nearly killed Ada with worry…I found it slightly amusing."

Nice to know that my brother cared so much about me… "Yes well…who will come find me when you are gone?"

I remember clearly how scared I was when I wandering though the woods with no sense of the direction of where I should go. The fear gripped me that I may never find anyone and it would be my fate to wander the world alone…either that or spend the rest of my life talking aimlessly to trees. It had been Elladan who had finally found me sitting on the ground, after scolding me he had given me a big hug and led me back, telling me stories all the way to put me back at ease. Holding my hand the whole time to reassure me that he was still there.

He sat up completely, "You are old enough to find your own way home," he said at least. "I promise I will come back Arwen, all right?"

"All right," I said sullenly. He reached over and gave me a quick hug.

"I love you," I said finally.

"Love you too dear sister," he replied.

I suppose that telling them my feelings had not been too painful…certainly not as painful as the inch long thorn that had jammed itself in my foot. Now that I had spoken with my brothers I had nothing to do, although in a few days I would have a rather large amount of things to do. I would be left with their chores, good thing Estel and I had won that treasure hunt. I did not fancy talking to Estel at that moment, I was still trying to comprehend my feelings so I decided to take a walk. One that I hopefully would not get lost on.

It appeared that my felt knew where they were going for I found myself in front of my father's private hall. I entered without knocking knowing that he would not be angry with me for intruding. Ever since I was a child I had come barging into his office unannounced…especially when I was a child. Once I had interrupted a meeting between Gandalf and my father thought they had only given me patronizing looks…then Gandalf had slipped me a treat and father sent me on my way.

Ada sat alone on his pillowed chair, leaning back with a finger thoughtfully resting on his cheek. His eyes were closed but they opened as soon as I came near and he smiled at me but looked slightly worried.

"Arwen, it has been a while since you have come to speak with me. Is something the matter?"

"No Ada," I sat on the floor, my customary place for when I came here. He kept working but glanced at me, waiting for me to go on. "Ada, I know it seems childish of me but I do not want my brothers…nor Estel…to go."

He sighed and smiled sadly, "You know they must."

"What of me Ada?" I would be left alone…

"You will have plenty to occupy you little Evenstar, you will never be alone."

It amazed me sometimes how my father seemed to read my mind…it was also slightly creepy. "I want to ask you something Ada please tell me the truth."

"All right," he moved forward bowing his head so he could look me straight in the eyes. This almost unnerved me but I managed to keep going.

"I want to know the truth about Estel," ever since he had given me the flowers I had been wondering about him. There was something that he was not telling me…something he was keeping a secret…and I wanted an answer.

He shook his head, "There is nothing to tell, he came here when his mother died and I raised him…what more is there to know?"

"How did his mother die?" I asked at last.

"She was sick when she came and died soon after."

Plausible enough but something told me that there was more to it than that. I decided to leave it at that for the time being, perhaps after they had left he would be more willing to reveal Estel's past to me. I suppose I could have gone to Estel myself but I knew that he would be just as vague if not more so.

Their departure came sooner than I expected. The morning was cool and a bird sang from among the trees, after hurriedly pulling on my dress I ran out without bothering to brush me hair. It flew in tangles behind me and I shook my head feeling its weight against me back. Coming to halt by the party preparing to leave I hastily curtsied, my father giving me a disapproving look no doubt at my flustered and un-groomed appearance.

My brothers gave their good byes first. Elrohir wrapped me in a hug and then handed me a necklace, "For when you step on a thorn," he said with mock solemnity. I looked down at the pendant and smiled, he had carved a wooden rose so intricately that I felt as if by touching it a petal would fall. I pulled my hair back and then slipped the necklace over my head letting it settle next to the silver Evenstar my father had given me when I was born…the symbol of my immortality.

I handed him my own gift, "For when you find yourself in trouble," it was a dagger that I had had made especially for him. The hilt was a silver hawk, its wings extended though one was slightly crooked as if it was healing from being broken. He took it and the sheath that I handed him and strapped it to his leather belt.

"Thank you Arwen," with a bow he mounted his horse.

Elladan came next, handing me clasp for my cloak. It was a silver sprig of holly with sparkling jewels for the berries; it was nearly flawless though it was clear he had handcrafted it himself. "For when you are lost," he said and fixed it into place for me.

I presented him his gift and he took it, carefully unfolding the cloth. "For when you are peril," it was an arrow with a silver tip dipped in a poison that would not harm an elf but would instantly paralyze whatever creature of darkness it came in touch with.

He hugged me tightly before he too mounted his horse.

I saw Estel watching me silently and I approached him, pressing his present into his hand. He did not open it and I was slightly disappointed, it was a small jewel with the elven symbol for love engraved in it.

"I have nothing to give you," he said at last. This did not surprise me as I had not expected anything from him. Looking over to where my father was saying his goodbyes to all those who were accompanying them Estel grabbed my hand and lead me into a secluded spot nearby. "For remembrance," he said before kissing me fully on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Come back to me Estel," I whispered in his ear.

"I will come back soon my dear Evenstar," he replied and kissed me once more before leading me back out before my father took notice of our absence. With a deep bow he mounted his horse and after a moment they began riding out. None of them glanced back and I bit my lips to keep from crying out. Deep down I had a sense of foreboding that when they returned things would not be the same as they had. That our childhood was gone forever.

* * *

Please review :D 


	10. Arrivals

I'm not going to make up exscuses for the wait, here's the next chapter :D

Disclaimer: Nope…don't own _Lord of the Rings_ or the characters or anything…

* * *

They were gone. The days passed slowly, my father allowing me to do as I pleased. I wandered with no purpose and sat in the library to read. Anything to take my mind off of the absence of Estel and my brothers…and to take my mind off of the battles they were facing. I knew that warfare was a part of life…I myself had been trained to partake in. Although my training had been purely for ceremonial and the upholding of traditions I nonetheless knew that their leaving had been inevitable.

As the days passed into weeks my father decided to put an end to my miserable sulking. Heavy silks draped around me and I grimly adjusted my sash. I peered at my reflection and for a moment I did not recognize myself. Gone were the simple gowns and tumbling hair. My tresses had been combed and carefully pinned up; deep blue silk billowed around me, my waist pulled tight with a silver sash. I tugged at it in an attempt to loosen it but Alatriel only slapped my hand away. She saw how I looked at her simple cream robes with longing and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Do not worry Arwen, it is only for the time being. Once you meet your father's approval you are free to go back to your own choice of dress. He just wishes to make sure that you have the proper training."

"Training for what?" I asked miserably.

She shook her head, "Arwen…you know that your father is lord of Rivendell…you are his daughter…therefore you must—"

"I understand," I sighed with exasperation. It really was unfair; other female elves were able to run around with bows and daggers…not me however. No…I was to be master of embroidery or…or poetry reading…no…make that master of ornamentation. That was basically what I became, an ornament. At dinner he had me sit beside him, back straight, eyes lowered demurely. During a meeting he would allow me to join him, as long as I kept silent and did not meet the eyes of the others. Occasionally he allowed me on hunts, only if I sat on my horse and looked beautiful.

It was at night that I was able to escape. Letting my hair free I changed into a pale gown made from the lightest of materials. The skirt drifted around my feet as I walked through the forests, my thoughts on Estel or my brothers. How I missed them…I missed their rowdy voices, their seeming reluctance to allow me to join them. I missed Estel's piercing yet gentle eyes and the warmth of his arms around me. I shivered, the nights were growing colder and colder.

Soon I could no longer wander under the moonlight as the frost began to cover the ground and I took to wandering the halls. It was during one of these moments that I encountered Amras.

I tried to go backwards and somehow turn at the same time…it seems that you can not actually do that and I ended up tripping over my feet. He had not seen me previously but the crash as I landed on the ground gave my position away.

"Milady," he walked swiftly over and held out a hand. I ignored it and stood on my own, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, perhaps he would say he was just heading to bed and then I could say the same and then I would not have to speak with him. Of course nothing that I ever wanted happened.

"I could not sleep, so I took a walk," he replied softly, his grey eyes searching mine.

I glanced down quickly wondering what he would find in them. Sadness? Longing for a mortal man?

"What of you lady?" he asked, regarding me in a way that unnerved me. Even with my love for Estel there was something about Amras that…that I found I was attracted to.

"I was erm…just going…yes…to my room…which is ah…I seem to be going the wrong direction," I stammered then turned and hurried off, cursing myself for my rudeness and inability to speak. No doubt he was beginning to wonder why he had ever idolized me.

Back in my room I sat by the window, gazing out at what I could make out of the waterfalls. Everything seemed so different now, or maybe it was only me. Suddenly I felt the need to become myself again, the way that I was before I had met Estel…before they had left…before I had gone to Lothlorien. That was the real me, the one that father and my grandmother had tried to mold into something else. With a smile I returned to my bed, tomorrow would certainly be interesting. My brothers my have been gone…but that did not mean I could not have my own fun…

"Lady!" Alatriel was staring at me in horror. "The lord Elrond will be most upset…"

That was what I was hoping for…excellent.

"What? What is wrong?" I asked innocently. Straightening my breeches I then tugged on my plain green tunic and adjusted my sword belt. All the while Alatriel's eyes grew wider and wider.

"Arwen…is this really necessary? A few more weeks and your father would let you go back to whatever you choose…"

Admittedly this was going a bit far, elf maiden's wearing men's breeches was generally frowned upon…but I was tired of all the heavy dresses adorned with gold or silver brocade and having my hair combed and braided or coiled. Today it was free around my face and down my back. I grinned at my maid, "What do you think?" I turned in a circle.

"As I said before…your father is going to be most unhappy."

"Good." I decided to see how long it would take before my father sent for me so I did something that I had not done in a while.

Holding the sword in my hand I swung it lightly getting a feel for it. Amras was gazing at me uncertainly, "Lady Arwen, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Of course," I felt my hands clench slightly, just because I was female and albeit the pampered daughter of the lord of Rivendell he believed I was weak. Which gave me a wonderful opportunity to strike.

I felt my arm just slightly as my blade connected with his; I could tell he was trying to be gentle. That would not do. I struck again and he parried but he was not prepared for the force I used and stumbled backwards. Catching himself, I saw his eyes narrow, he knew now that I was worthier opponent than he had initially believed. We had drawn a crowd by this time and I smiled, all the better. The sound of our swords clashing rang out, I was quick but he managed to keep up with my. Finally I managed to gain the upper and seeing an opportunity I took it, bringing my sword up with as much force as I possibly could I watched in triumph as his flew into the air landing a few feet away. Before he could react I held my sword to his throat.

"Arwen, come now, that was enough practice for one day," my father stalked over to me, and took me by the arm. I knew that he would not show his anger in front of everyone, once we were in his office however he turned on me, eyes flashing. "What are you wearing?"

I looked up at him, making my eyes as large and innocent as I could, "Clothes, Ada…I only wanted a bit of practice…"

"Perhaps, but next time Arwen…I would advise that you chose an outfit that was not so loose," with that he stood up and with one last angry sigh walked out slamming the door.

Biting my lip I looked down, apparently the shirt I wore under the tunic was too loose as was the tunic for they had slipped down exposing much more skin than was decent. I looked like a bar wench…with a small frustrated scream I knocked a stack of parchment off of his carven desk. He had not even been angry about my behavior…or the fact I was dressed in pants rather than a dress…no…he had been angry about the fact his daughter had looked like a harlot which was of course to be expected.

I looked down at the papers now strewn all over and bent down to pick them up. Knowing that I should not look through them I could not help myself. I was so angry at myself that I just wanted to do something well…bad. Flipping through them I found nothing interesting at first, I looked at the door to make sure it was still closed. I knew he would not come back for a while but I was still nervous. As a bird flew by the window I jumped up, hastily putting the papers down before I realized what the noise was.

Picking them up again I found food inventory, weapon inventory, and herbal inventory, nothing remotely appealing to my curiosity. I flung them down again and watched as a few fluttered off the desk to the floor. Grumbling I reached down to pick them up, I recognized the spidery scrawl. Knowing I should put it down my anger still flared and I began reading.

_Master Elrond,_

_I have not yet told my order of the news…I believe it wise to keep it a secret from them. Only when he is ready should the truth be revealed. Until then I believe that we should go by his example and keep it silent. It could be dangerous for him if those other than the Dunedein and the elves know of his true identity_

_I will be coming to Rivendell in the immediate near future and I bring with me one who has not been there for quite sometime. I do believe he mentioned something about sweet scented bathes and women's garments…I am assuming this has something to do with Elladan and Elrohir. Perhaps you can enlighten me on it; you know how much I appreciate a good story._

_I arrive soon my old friend._

_Mithrandir_

So the old wizard was coming and it looked like Legolas as well. Finally there would be something to look forward too…but what had Mithrandir been talking about in the beginning? Who was it that was concealing their identity…someone important from the sound of it. I remembered the book with the whole in it that Estel had been reading…there was talk of the Dunedein in it. Was it a coincidence or perhaps Estel was informed of the secret, maybe that was what he had been hiding from me. He knew something that only my father and Gandalf knew. But what was it?

As my anger abated I realized that it was time for me to leave unless I wanted my father to come back and find me shuffling through his things. Carefully I put everything back in its place and made my way back to my room to change…it turned out breeches were not as comfortable as I had imagined…

My father did not speak to me again about the clothing incident and I decided that perhaps I should be a bit more complacent for the next few days. I looked forward to the arrival of the wizard and Legolas I was quite fond of Mithrandir, he seemed to make everything better. It had been quite some time since I had seen Legolas and I was looking forward to speaking to him as well. To bad my brothers were not here to pull another prank on him…then again…perhaps I could take things into my own hands…

The day they arrived my father ordered Alatriel to set out my best dress. It was time to put my training to the test. Dutifully I allowed Alatriel to dress me; she tied my dress as tight as she could. It was red of a rose as the sun was setting, a dark hue that was almost purple. She then combed and intricately braided my hair and put it up. After she was done I went to greet our guests. I could feel my long dress dragging on the ground, diamonds had been sewn into the bodice and they sparkled in the sunlight as I approached my father. He was standing by two people, one tall with a pointed grey hat and long beard. The other was obviously an elf of high standing; his handsome face had a regal air to it.

I approached slowly; when I reached them I bowed as low as I could and greeted them. Both of them bowed back and said their greetings. My father looked at me pleased; apparently my hospitality had been to his liking.

"Arwen, it has been a while since I last saw you. How was your time in the golden wood?" Mithrandir's voice was deep and comforting.

"It was lovely," I replied with a demure smile.

Legolas looked like he was about to begin laughing and I wondered what it was I had done. I could think of nothing, besides…I would be the one laughing later.

* * *

Yes I know another short chapter but at least I'm updating…right? Thanks for all the reviews of the previous chapter!

Please review :-)


	11. Theories

I'm updating! I finally managed to catch up on all of my neglected fics, yay! I feel all happy now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters…

* * *

Feast…Legolas…Father…Wizard…what could I do? I was just as clever as my brothers was I not; could I not be just as devious? Apparently I could not because nothing was coming to me, for some reason there was nothing that I could think of that would completely humiliate Legolas without leaving me to blame. The more I thought about it the more I could not for the life of me remember why exactly I was plotting against him, he had always seemed quite nice to me. Maybe it was my desire for my brothers to be proud of me which I knew they would if word reached them of my prank on Legolas. It had to be a good one.

Wait…I could use my 'feminine wiles' on him…and then…then what? I decided that the best idea was to start out with that and then come up with my plan along the way. Not such a wonderful idea as it turned out.

Making sure that I looked serene and demure, I placidly took my seat to my father's right. The old wizard sat to his left and Legolas sat next to Mithrandir. As the conversation between my father and Mithrandir grew more and more exclusive, the conversation between myself and Legolas grew. Time to start my plan.

"You look handsome tonight Legolas," lowering my eyelashes shyly I set down my goblet of wine.

Leaning forward slightly so only I could here he answered with, "Thank you milady, I had hoped that you would think so."

He had hoped…what!

"Trying to impress me?"

"Perhaps, I was hoping that maybe the rumors were false…"

What, what was he talking about, "Rumors, I have heard none."

"About you and Estel, I had heard that you two had a bit of a romance going on."

Oh. _That_ rumor…which was actually true. "I erm, of course they are not true," laughing lightly I smiled at him in what I hoped was a seductive manner. "Why would I go and do something such as that when I knew that you were coming?"

What was coming out of my mouth, what was wrong with me…what was I playing at exactly. Things were going to get a bit out of hand; I needed to quickly come up with the rest of my plan. Seduce, then…nothing. There was not anything that I could do, unless…it was evil, oh so evil…but oh so funny.

"You know Legolas; I always thought that you were such the gentleman. Not like how my brothers think of you."

"And you dearest Arwen, I always fancied you as quite the beautiful elf maiden…" he leaned back in his seat and smiled at me.

This was all turning out wonderfully, now for the clincher.

"Youhave grownmuch more handsome."

"Is that so?" he was grinning now.

I took my time answering, "Yes, I believe it is."

A few moments later we found ourselves outside on a balcony…surrounded by those oh so annoying little white flowers. Which he promptly plucked from a vine and handed to me, needless to say he was a bit miffed when I promptly dropped them over the hand carved rail. "I detest them, sorry."

"All right then…" We stood there in awkward silence for a moment before he spoke again, "So Arwen, what exactly were you plotting?" Seeing the expression on my face he laughed, "Oh come now, do you really believe that I fell for any of that?"

Indignantly I raised an eyebrow, "Well, why should you not have?"

"Maybe because, while very seductive I must admit, you have two elder brothers who have obviously rubbed off on you. I know that there is no way on Middle Earth that you would ever be that forward with anyone. Except for maybe Estel," he winced when as I slapped his arm. Rubbing it he gave a mock glare, "That hurt you know."

"Good," I snapped.

He nudged me, "Well, what exactly was plan? Did it by any chance involve hair braiding and a night gown?"

Blushing I shook my head, "Actually no."

"Did it involve a bridge and a lake?"

"No."

He pretended to think about it, "Hmm…did it perhaps consist of a bed and rope?"

"You're such a naughty little elf you know," I honestly did not think that that was something Legolas Prince of Mirkwood would ever have said.

Shrugging he nudged me again, "All right then, I am officially at a loss. What were you planning?"

Trying to obscure the fact that my face was slowly turning the color of one of those miniature tomatoes I decided to tell him. "Well you see it basically consisted of me first seducing you using my wonderful 'feminine wiles,' then leading you back to my room where I would proceed to convince you to try on one of my dresses by telling you I needed to see how it looked on someone else."

"I find myself rather disappointed, is that all?"

"Erm…no, I was then going to erm…give you a lovely hairstyle…and then drag you to the great hall and tell my father that I caught you in my room trying on my clothes…and that you obviously have some odd fetish for women's clothes judging by what happened last time you came."

"Sorry to disappoint you dear Arwen but that would not have worked. First of all I would never have tried on a dress even with your pouting, second of all I would never have let you drag me out of that room, and finally well…never mind…your father might actually believe that fetish part."

Sighing I leaned against a pillar, "I suppose you are right, how do my brothers do it?"

"I have no idea, but it is not time for you to lose hope yet…you still have two weeks to figure out how to pull a prank on me."

In a week I could probably figure out something, and this time it would be good.

He turned to me, "So, what is this I hear about you and Estel, are the rumors true?"

Even though Legolas and I did not know each other all that well I felt that he was someone I could talk to. He reminded me of…well…he reminded me of my brothers for some odd reason. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Looking puzzled he nodded, "All right then."

Lying down in the grass we gazed up at the stars, I knew that somewhere Estel and my brothers were doing the same thing. Looking at the stars that is, not spilling their hearts. Then again my brothers could be rather sappy at times.

"You and Estel?"

"I…I do not know. I care for him a great deal, more than I have ever cared for another person. It is just, complicated."

Turning his face so that he could look at me I could tell that he was confused, "But why? If you care for him…"

"He is human," the moment it was out of my mouth I realized that was exactly the point my father had been trying to make. Though I had denied that it was an issue, I realized that it was.

"And? I have met him he seems just as good as any elf."

"And, how can I love a man who will one day grow old and…die. While I will live long after he has passed, I will be forced to watch him age. No good can come of it, what of Luthien and Beren?" What was I saying? That was exactly what my father had been telling me.

Suddenly I realized that maybe what my father had been saying he had been saying for a reason. It was not because he was against humans in any way; it was because he understood the trials that we would face. The trials that I was not sure we could overcome. Even if I did love him, which I still was not quite sure about, would that love be strong enough?

"Arwen, if you love him then why should you not be with him? Yes Luthien and Beren faced many trials and heartbreak, but think of it. They loved each other Arwen, they loved each other more than anything in the world and to them that love was worth it."

He was right of course. "But how do you decide that? How do you know whether or not you love someone so much that you would be willing to risk everything for them?"

"Trust me, you will know."

That had to have been the most enigmatic answer he could have given. "Care to explain?"

"Not really," he groaned as her fist connected with his arm, "Will you please stop that? Violence is not the way for a lady like you to behave now is it?"

"You can not possibly expect me to be satisfied with that, what did you mean by I will know? How will I know?"my voice went up an octave and he winced.

"All right if say you had a choice between going to the Undying Lands, where you will live happily among the other elves, or stay here with Aragorn in a land filled with darkness…which would you choose?"

That was a completely ridiculous example, like that could ever happen. "Legolas that does not even make sense, why exactly would we be sailing to the Undying Lands? And why would the land be filled with darkness?"

Sighing he looked over at me, "Just answer the question Arwen, it is only an example."

"You could at least choose a probable one," I grumbled, but I thought about it anyhow. "I am assuming my father is going to the Undying Lands?"

"All of the elves are going," he replied.

All the elves leaving. I live in a place free of war and hatred, a place of peace and beauty. Or I could stay here, surrounded by humans and dwarves…but I would have Estel. "I…I think I would have to choose the Undying Lands."

"Then you are not in love with him," Legolas stated matter of fact.

This confused me, how did I feel about Estel then…if it was not love then what was it. It was clear that he loved me after the flower, the _meleuireb_, he had left on my bedside table. Love eternal…that was what the flower signified, and to give one meant that you were willing to bond yourself to that person. It was no light matter and Estel had to have known the significance of the gesture. I knew that if Estel was faced with a question of say, jumping into Mt. Doom in order to save me or say becoming King of Gondor, he would go with jumping into Mt. Doom…

Estel loved me more than I loved him. But I did love him…did I not? I mean, I had never before had feelings for anyone the way I felt about him. Feelings that made me want to be near him at all times…feelings that made me care for him more than I should. Then why was it that I had just opted to sail to the Undying Lands rather than stay with Estel when Estel would risk his life for me? Oh what was I thinking, these things were not actually real… "Legolas you now have me thoroughly confused…I hope you are quite satisfied."

"What do you mean?"

"Estel loves me more than I love him!" I gave him my Mt. Doom theory but he just gave me a blank look.

"Arwen, for one thing I highly doubt that anyone wants to be King of Gondor."

Obviously Legolas was slightly naïve, "Everyone wants to be king."

"Not King of Gondor because that would involve taking on Denethor, you know, the crazed Steward…no one wants to do that."

"Let us say for the sake of argument that Denethor was not there and Estel for some reason or the other was about to be crowned king. However, I for some odd reason will die unless he throws himself into the fires of Mt. Doom…he would pick Mt. Doom over a throne." Hmm…I was starting to sound just a tad melodramatic.

Legolas was now looking at me as if I had gone mad, good thing I was used to it by now. "Well…you see…wait, and you said that my theory was improbable?"

"_Hollen_ _li anto_, it doesn't matter really, I am just trying to make a point," I snapped.

"At least try to make a point that actually makes sense."

Rolling onto my stomach I buried my head in the grass, "My point is that Estel is in love with me and I have no idea whether or not I love him back…" I mumbled…only to get a mouthful of dirt. Spitting it out I turned my head to find Legolas shaking his sadly.

"Arwen, I've no idea what you just said but whatever it is, you need to relax. You and Estel just met, maybe when he comes back you can get to know him a bit better and then decide."

In my heart I knew that it would not be necessary, because deep deep down…I knew that even though right now I was unsure and, hewas the only man that I would ever truly love. Well…you know, love love...

"Thank you Legolas, I think you may have actually helped me."

"Glad to know…and Arwen?"

"Yes?"

"I may just have to tell Estel about how you tried to seduce me."

Lucky for him he managed to roll out of the way before I could reach him.

* * *

And end of chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll try to update as soon as possible but I don't know how soon that'll be. I have a good excuse this time though, I managed to get a part in the school musical despite the fact that I can't sing, and it's at the end of this month so the rehearsal schedule is crazy and I basically won't have a life for the next four weeks. So once I get my life back I promise I'll update and if I can somehow squeeze time in before that I will.

Please Review!


	12. Changes

Finally updating, updates should be happening more regularly now that I don't have much to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or the characters…that is definitely not me.

* * *

I never did get to play my wondrous prank on Legolas. Because he left. He left me. Just like my brothers and Estel, he left me as well. Although in this case it was probably a good thing considering I never did figure out a witty and clever prank to pull. All the ones I could think of contained some form of either fire or large amounts of jam. Neither of which were very interesting.

And so I was once again reduced to moping.

"Arwen, this is getting to be absurd," my father stated, leaning back in his chair with the look on his face. _The_ look. The look that clearly stated that if I did not get off my bottom and do something productive he was going to find something for me to do. Something that I probably had no interest in. Like weaving for example. The last time I had gotten that look I had been sent off to live with Galadriel.

"Ada, I promise that I will find something to do."

"Perhaps you should try spending time with other elf maidens your own age."

I found my jaw go slightly slack. Spend time with other elf maidens? With the brainless giggling group who talked about how 'delicious' Haldir was and how positively 'scrumptious' my brothers were? Spend time with them?

There was a reason that I elected spending so much time with my brothers and other elves of the male kind. Because the last time I had tried to join the forces of evil, also known as elf maidens my own age, they had…oh Valar…I hated even thinking about it.

They had forced me to help them gather flowers. Then they had proceeded to force me to take those flowers and turn them into bouquets. With ribbon. To top it all of they then proceeded to write notes and attach them to said bouquets. And to what purpose? So I could give them to Elrohir and Elladan. Who took one look, laughed, and threw them out the window. So excuse me Ada if I no longer cared to associate with the mindless group…they had the brains of Halfling. Actually no, that would be an insult to the poor creatures.

Swallowing my bitterness I smiled, "Of course father, what a wonderful idea."

Apparently my sarcasm bounced off of him for he just smiled at me, "Good of you to agree daughter, now run along."

That was how I found myself sitting in a group of giggling girls.

"Arwen is it true?"

I jumped slightly when I heard my name, "Er, is what true?"

"You know, the rumor of you and Estel," the blonde turned to me, her large blue eyes sparkling.

"Of course not," I snapped irritably.

Her face fell slightly and her eyes seemed to lose some of their shine at my rudeness. "Oh, I am sorry if I offended you milady."

Suddenly I felt horrible. I had forgotten that for some unknown reason these girls all looked up to me. The wonderful perks of being daughter of a lord I supposed. "I erm…I just meant that he and I are merely friends. He is a human after all." I winced at my words. How was it that in this short conversation I had crushed a girl's feelings and insulted Estel? What was wrong with me…

"So…so you do not like him because he is human?" another girl, this one with long dark tresses and wide eyes asked.

If only someone would come and save me from this. I kept burying myself deeper and I had a feeling that I was only about to make it worse. "Of course not, I just meant that…that he is not…he is not like us."

I had never before hated myself so much. At the moment I wondered how anyone liked me at all. Hearing myself speak I realized just how caustic and spiteful I had become. Had I always been like this?

"Oh. So what is he like then?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Well for one thing he erm…he…he…" I felt tears prick my eyes, "He is no different then us. The only difference is that we are immortal and each day he grows closer to death."

They stared at me and the dark haired one placed a delicate hand on my shoulder, "Lady Arwen?"

Maybe it was just time for me to go ahead and tell someone, someone my own race and my own gender. Maybe they could help. "All right, so I care for him a great deal."

Looking at each other in surprise they turned back to me, all smiles. "We knew it!" one squealed happily. "Tell us about it."

So I found myself relating to them the stories, adventures, and predicaments I had found myself in since I had known Estel. When I came to the part of running through a field in only my shift the gasped…and when I came to the part of the kiss every single one of their mouths dropped open. I found it rather invigorating talking to such a receptive audience.

The best part of it was that they were all excited for me.

"Arwen, it seems so romantic!"

"Especially with him being a human…forbidden love."

They all sighed.

What? Forbidden? Love?

"It isn't forbidden," I protested.

"But I am positive that your father is not happy. Humans and elves…"

Suddenly the blonde's face brightened, "It is exactly like Luthien and Beren!"

"I certainly hope not, they died you know," I retorted.

"Well yes, but I mean, they were both entirely in love with each other."

"Who said I was entirely in love with him?" I asked looking around. They all shrugged.

"We just assumed from the way you were talking about him," one murmured softly.

I stood up, "Well…well I most certainly am not."

I realized afterwards that my flaunting off was probably a bit over dramatic but I found I could not help myself. It, at the time, had seemed like the perfect thing to do.

Even though I had left somewhat upset I found myself beginning to enjoy their company. I even found myself beginning to enjoy…well..weaving. Yes, weaving. Without my brothers there it seemed like I was being corrupted. Or uncorrupted depending on who was looking at it.

It was not until Amras found me carefully winding my hair into a complicated knot that I realized what was happening to me.

"Is this really Arwen?" he peered at me from every angle, "Why, I simply cannot believe it. Is she actually turning into a proper maiden?" he winked at me and I scowled. I definitely preferred him when he was intimidated by me and did not talk.

"Of course not," I shot back, "I can still beat you at swords you know."

"In that dress?" he asked.

I looked down at myself. It was made of velvet and heavily embroidered with a mixture of silver and gold. It was decidedly feminine and restricting. "I…of course I could."

"Then I challenge you to a duel milady," he grinned as I did not make a move to stand. "I didn't think so."

I felt my face burning, was this really happening…had I changed so much? I was turning into what my father wanted. I was turning into his perfect and proper daughter. Was this what I wanted? Was it...I had no idea.

"I…of course I will," I stood and faced him, "Well?" I asked with a smirk seeing the surprised look on his face.

"Lady?"

"You were the one who challenged me, are you not prepared?"

He backed off and gave a bow, "I shall take my leave."

I stared at his departing back and felt tears stinging my eyes. Sitting down I slammed a fist on the table in front of me. Wincing as my flesh stung I shook my hand out and suddenly felt myself bursting into tears. Running to my bed I flung myself down.

What was happening to me? I felt like someone completely different. I now spent my days laughing, gossiping, weaving, picking flowers. I now wore elaborate dresses because I chose to do so.

The thing that scared me the most was that I was not sure I was entirely unhappy with the change.

* * *

I know it's a bit short but I should have another chapter up soon.

Please review!


	13. The Letter

Hello all, I come bearing another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings…I do not own the characters from Lord of the Rings…so please don't hurt me.

* * *

I sat there with the letter in my hand; I could barely read it for I was trembling so much. The first few sentences were enough to do me in and I was no longer sure I wished to finish it. 

_Dearest Sister, _

_I am sorry that I am being forced to write this, especially when I know it will do nothing but bring worry upon you. Elrohir was wounded in a skirmish yesterday, he is fine I assure you just a little worse for wear I suppose. An arrow straight through the leg. _

I bit my lip as I tried to picture it, it seemed like it would be rather painful.

_I am also sorry to say that Estel was wounded as well. _

I closed my eyes for a moment. I did not want to know. I did not want to know. Maybe if I had no idea of what happened then it would be as if it did not happen at all.

_Nothing overly serious though a bit worse off then our brother. I will refrain from going into details as I am sure you would rather not know. _

It was like he was reading my mind. Except now I was even more worried, why would he not tell me? He told me about Elrohir, why would he not simply tell me about Estel?

_That is all the exciting news for now. We move again tomorrow, thankfully the world seems to be at peace for the most part though there seems to be some disturbances here and there. I heard tell that there was a battle forming somewhere or another. There are always battles forming when it comes to humans. They are very odd creatures if you ask my opinion. I hope that you are doing well and that you are keeping yourself entertained. Just please, please for the love of the Valar tell me that you did not give in to Ada. If I know our father then I know that he is no doubt trying to turn you into some 'proper' elf maiden. Do not listen to him. I repeat, do not listen to him. Actually, oh all right, so I suppose that it is high time that you grew up a little. We are no longer children and I suppose that you can no longer follow our respectable leads. Just remember sister, you live your life how _you_ choose, do not let someone else choose for you. _

_Love, _

_Your most handsome and dashing brother _

If he could go on to make jokes then I suppose everything was really all right. While he occasionally covered things up with lightness and jokes I knew that he would have told me if there was anything that I should worry about.

Like the time that Elrohir had his arm nearly severed during training. He had been the one to tell me; he had said something to the effect of, "I think he'll look better off with one arm, distinguished in a way. What do you think?" Then of course he had patiently explained to me what happened and explained equally patiently that Ada would be able to fix it. It was a wonder that he had managed to be so patient with me considering that I had been crying hysterically about how I did not want a brother with a stump for an arm.

I set the letter down not wanting to look at it anymore. Elrohir and Estel had been injured. Of course I had been expecting to receive a letter such as this. When we were younger my brothers and I had waited always waited for the letters stating that our fathers had been wounded in battle. Still, I could not seem to fathom that these were my brothers out there…and Estel. It did not seem right for some reason. When I thought of war I thought of my father. My brothers did not seem responsible enough for one thing.

"Arwen?" I looked over my shoulder and saw that my father had come in, letter in hand.

"You heard as well?" I knew it was a useless question from the look in his eyes.

He nodded and sat down next to me. "Is there anything you wish to speak of?"

Shaking my head I gave him a small smile, "No Ada, they will be all right."

He raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "Elrohir and Estel were wounded."

"Yes, and it sounds like Elrohir will heal fast enough," he sounded weary and I felt horrible. I could not imagine how hard this must be for him. These were his sons that we were speaking of and I am sure that he felt slightly responsible.

"Are you all right father?" I questioned, knowing that my father had always been willing to open up to me when I pressured him enough.

"Of course," he patted my shoulder.

"I do not believe you," I stated simply, "Tell me Ada."

"A father never wants to learn that his sons have been wounded in battle. Sometimes I worry that…" he trailed off and I knew what he had been about to say. He worried that one day he would receive a latter stating that they would not make the return trip home.

Resting my head on his shoulder I tried my best to comfort him, "They will be all right Father. They are far too clever to get into any serious trouble."

My father laughed at this then his face fell slightly and I knew there was something he was not telling me. " Ada, did Elladan tell you what exactly happened to Estel?"

He looked surprised for a moment but quickly covered it, "He just informed me that Estel was injured, he told me that it was nothing to worry about."

I knew he was lying. My father was lying to me and my brother was not telling me everything. What was going on?

"Arwen I assure you that they will be all right and before you know it they will be back in Imladris."

I knew that I could trust him, "Thank you father."

He hugged me tightly and I felt a bit better, "And how have you been holding up?"

The question was one that I truthfully could not answer, I still felt so…confused. I was not sure whether I was okay or not with the way things were going. "I am fine Ada. I learned a bit of embroidery the other day."

I felt my heart sink slightly when he smiled with intense pride. He had never been so proud of my other accomplishments, like mastering the bow, or becoming proficient with a sword. Of course he had told me that he was proud of me but his eyes had never conveyed it. Now they did. All because I had willingly and without any prompting learned new embroidery. For some reason it just did not seem right. I wanted him to be proud of all my accomplishments.

Which was why the next day I returned to breeches and a tunic, one that covered me properly of course. Instead of meeting with my newfound friends I went in search of Amras, I found him still asleep.

"You challenged me yesterday and I accepted," I poked him rather forcefully in the ribs and he groaned.

"Arwen please…" he muttered before turning his back to me.

All right then, so that was how he wanted to play it. I grabbed his arms and pulled forcefully; he groaned again and attempted to shake me off. Rolling my eyes I tried again and this time I succeeded in yanking him off his bed.

Landing on the floor he sprung up rather lightly as elves were so prone to do. "Arwen, couldn't this wait until midday? Or even after I broke my fast?" his eyes flared with anger and I could not help but once again admire how beautiful they were…and how handsome he was when he was angry.

"I erm…" I tried to collect my thoughts, "Well I suppose it could have waited but you're up now are you not?" I flashed him a grin and I saw him melting.

"Oh all right."

Lying on my back I stared up at the point of his blade. I lost. I actually lost. He removed his sword and offered me his hand but I did not see it. All I could think about was the fact that I had lost. It had been a certain test for me. I had told myself that if I won then I would go back to the way I was, and if I lost then maybe my new found life really was the right path for me.

"You all right?" Amras knelt down beside me, "Arwen?"

"I…you..you beat me," I looked at him and he smiled slowly.

"Yes, you can't win all the time you know."

I could win all the time, of course I could. Oh who was I kidding…I had lost to my brothers more times then I could count. For some reason I had just been so confident at this. Standing up I brushed myself off.

"Once more?" he asked but I shook my head. "Come on Arwen, you beat me last time remember?"

"No, it is all right," I managed a smile and began heading back.

He grabbed my shoulder, "Why are you giving up?"

"I just realized something," I half smiled and started back.

"Arwen, this really isn't like you," he called after me, "Since when were you one to give up?"

I was not giving up. Not really. I was just accepting the fact that maybe it really was time for me to grow up. It was time for me to embrace the fact that I was female and that I was not and could never be like my brothers. He _had_ been proud of me and the fact that I was proficient at weaponry. However, he was prouder that I had finally embraced the idea that I was indeed the daughter of a lord and should behave as such. That was the whole reason he had sent me off to Lorien, so that I would hopefully benefit from being around Galadriel. Yet in my stubbornness I had refused, I had wanted to things to stay as they were. I had wanted to be the one who could beat the males at their own game. The one who was not afraid to jump off waterfalls, the one who was not afraid of sword fights, the one who did the opposite of what her father asked.

Now I had finally realized it, in that brief moment of loss I had found clarity. This whole time I had been afraid of change. I had thought that unless I wore breeches, carried a sword in my hand, or acted against what was expected of me then I was not strong. That I was like the other maidens who had to wait for someone to help them cross a puddle.

It did not have to be that way. I could still be myself but in a decidedly more feminine way. I had to admit that there was nothing wrong with weaving and gossip. The only reason that I had been against it was because I thought that it made me weak. I also had to admit that the other girls were quite nice and they actually loved having me around.

Even my brother had pointed out in his letter that maybe it was time that I grew up. Sure, it was all right for me when I was younger to tag along with them. To follow them on hunting trips and carry along my own little bow. Now it was different, I was far too old for it and the fact that I was not with them now proved it. I could no longer follow them and maybe I did not want to.

Smiling to myself I ignored Amras's confused calls and hurried to my room. Carefully I folded the tunic and breeches. Perhaps one day I would wear them again but for now I was ready to let them go and with them my childishness.

"Arwen, you look lovely," my father smiled at me as I entered his study.

"Thank you Ada." I had to admit that I thought I looked lovely myself, it seemed that velvets and silk were much more flattering on me then leather and wool. Of course I nearly always wore dresses but for once the fact that it was so elaborately feminine actually made me feel…right.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked patiently.

"I just wanted to say that I loved you."

He looked at me slightly shocked then stood and opened his arms to me, "I love you too daughter."

* * *

Lying flat on his back he tried to lay completely still, the slightest movement sent a strange jarring pain through his body. Staring up at the stars he tried to contemplate how exactly this had occurred. He knew that he had been bleeding profusely from somewhere in the stomach region but was a bit fuzzy on exactly what had happened. All he could remember was attacking a group of goblins, then Elrohir falling and a sudden stab of fear. He had tried to fight his way towards him…then the next thing he remembered was Elladan's worried face in his and a sharp stabbing pain.

At the moment all he really wanted was to see Arwen's face. She was so beautiful…by the gods was she beautiful. He did not believe she realized it either. Not like some human girls who flaunted it, no…Arwen was different.

Feeling a sob rising to his throat managed to choke it back, silent tears beginning to run down his cheeks. What he would not give to be with her at the moment, to feel her gentle touch.

"Are you all right Estel?"

He looked up to find Elladan kneeling down next to him with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, how is Elrohir?"

"He seems to be fine, a bit more whiny then usual but I suppose that was to be expected," he tried to smile but failed. "He was lucky really, the arrow was a pretty clean shot and luckily there were no hooks on it or anything like that. Thank the Valar that it was not poisoned."

"Elladan?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly _is_ wrong with me," he wanted know, he could take it.

Elladan cleared his throat, "Well, it seems you took a nasty blow from a dagger…"

"And?"

"And…well…there may have been some ah…well…poison."

Estel shut his eyes and took a deep breath, that might explain the reason his entire body felt like it was about to burst into flames every time he moved. "And?"

"And there is not anything to seriously worry about. If we're correct then it should clear up in a couple more hours."

"If you are wrong?"

"Then we need to start looking for another antidote."

Nodding Estel closed his eyes again and felt Elladan's hand on his shoulder. "Elladan?"

"Yes?"

"Does Arwen know?"

The elf was silent for a moment then spoke quietly, "I informed her that you had been injured, she has probably received the letter by now."

Opening his eyes in shock Estel looked at the elf bewildered, "How could she receive it this quickly?"

Looking uncomfortable Elladan went on, "Well, it has been a few days…"

"What?"

"You've been out for a few days Estel, you really do not remember?"

"I remember some things but…I did not know…"

"I suppose you wouldn't. You will be better soon enough," he lay down beside the human and turned his head towards him. "Get some sleep now; everything will be better by morning."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I'm sure that by morning you'll have dreamt about my sister," he grinned wickedly. "But I must warn you Estel, hands off or I will be forced to inflict such pain that you'll wish this poison had been fatal."

Even though laughing hurt Estel could not help it. He knew that Elladan's seriousness could not last for long…and he would not have it any other way.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought that I'd throw in a little bit about exactly what was going on with Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir. Good idea, bad idea? 

Please review!


	14. Arrogance and Conceit

Hello all, I come bearing another chapter. I hope you enjoy!

I'm going to warn you now that Arwen may seem a bit weak toward the end of the chapter but have no fear; she'll come back in full force next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor any of the characters found in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

He sat up with a pounding headache but other then that he felt quite well. "Elladan?" he croaked, swallowing he tried again.

"What? What's going on?" springing up Elladan looked frantically around.

"You my friend are extremely on edge. I was just going to ask you if you were awake," Estel grinned at the elf.

Rolling his eyes Elladan literally flopped back down, "Yes I'm up. How are you, feeling any better?"

"Thankfully yes."

"That is good to know, we'll be moving out today."

Estel looked over at him, "Moving out where exactly? You do not sound pleased."

"They have declined to inform us, if that tells you anything." He shrugged, "Should be interesting to say the least."

Interesting. More like they knew everyone would desert.

Despite the fact that he felt miserable he could not deny the feeling of that this was what he was meant to do. Some served their time and then after that they settled down. But this was what he was born to do, he could sense it. He hoped that it had nothing to do with…well…the fact that he was next in line to the throne of Gondor. Not that he wanted to be. Although it appeared that lord Elrond seemed to think it was a wonderful occurrence.

"What are you thinking of?" Elladan broke his thoughts.

"Nothing, just how I am supposedly going to inherit the throne one day."

"You mean according to father you will beyond a doubt inherit the throne."

"Exactly."

Elladan sighed, "You know Estel, I honestly do not understand why you are so reluctant to do so."

Estel laughed. He couldn't help it. "What? Why would I? There's Denethor to think about for one thing. Then there is the fact that I never have and never will want to be king."

"It certainly can not be as bad as you make it out. Father seems quite happy as lord of Rivendell. Surely you would be happy as king of Gondor."

"I would rather pass on that." He really had no wish to be king. Instead he would rather live his life out in the woods with Arwen. Or not with Arwen. He couldn't decide. Would she really be happy with him? Did she even have feelings for him? Whenever he was near her he could sense her discomfort. It was as if she could not make up her mind whether or not she truly liked him.

Then of course there were her brothers and father to contend with. Her brothers seemed fine joking around about it. However, he had the sinking feeling that if they knew just how much he actually cared for her they would be less then receptive.

He was trying to forget about the feelings he had for her. It would make things easier for the both of them if he did. The more he had thought about it the more ridiculous he had seen the very idea of him loving an elf.

What was the point? Being a descendent of the men from the north he was blessed with long life. That did not change the fact that Arwen would live long past his death. Alone. Was that what he wanted for her?

Every time they entered a city or town or village he tried to look at the other women. They just did not seem to appeal to him as she did. None had her beauty nor her cleverness. No woman could even compare. Then again her ancestor had been the famed Luthien Tinuviel. Supposedly the single most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. Seeing Arwen he had no doubt that this was true.

He knew in his heart that Arwen was the one that he wanted. But for both their sakes he would try to forget about her.

* * *

I would never be able to forget about him. Rolling over I covered my head with a pillow. I couldn't help but wondering whether or not he was all right. What if he wasn't…what if…there much too many what ifs to think about. Cursing silently I sat up. It was about time I was up anyhow. Time to put my newfound personality to the test.

Back to dresses and fancy hair, I allowed Alatriel pick out my clothes and coif my shining hair. She insisted that it was proper for me to allow my lady in waiting to do it. I never understood why she always seemed so eager. Of course she did have perks that others did not. She had one of the nicest rooms in Rivendell, she had been to Lothlorien, and she was given a few trinkets now and then by my father. Maybe she felt guilty if she was not actually doing anything.

"Erm…Alatriel?" I began, not sure how exactly to go about my question.

"Yes lady?"

"I was wondering if perhaps, as my lady in waiting and all, if you wanted to accompany me."

"Accompany you where?" she asked, quite excitedly I might add. Talk about feeling guilty. I realized that I had not only been neglecting my friend recently but I just built her poor hopes up.

"Just, you know…accompany me whenever I am out with the others."

Her face fell slightly but she recovered quickly, "Of course! You know how much I would love to; I mean…I spend half the time by myself trying to figure out things to do. Anything is better than that."

I knew for a fact that this was only partly true. More like she spent half the time with a certain male elf. One who I did not look highly upon, she was much too good for him.

"I heard that you had a little problem with Amras yesterday and that was why you did not join us," Lilaurmir, the blonde, said.

"Not a problem really," I did not want to get too much in depth in the matter. I was quite sure that none of them would understand. "Maybe we should do something else today…besides weaving, or flower picking, or reading," I suggested.

They all looked at me with a blank expression. "Pardon?" Maelynth asked.

Oh for the love of… "You know, we could ride horses?" I tried.

This time they looked closer to horrified. "Ride horses now?"

"Well…why not?" This was beginning to border ridiculous.

"Because Arwen, we just finished fixing our hair and getting properly dressed." They all looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well excuse me if I did not know that it was improper to ride horses after your hair was just put up.

Maybe I could fix this. "You know…maybe you guys should try having a little fun," I smiled at them.

"But this is fun."

"Yes, but you know, try something different."

"Like what?"

"Swimming?" I tried.

Once again they looked positively revolted at my suggestion.

"Swimming? But lady Arwen, it is broad day light and everyone would be able to see us. It simply is not proper."

Alatriel, I knew I had brought her for a reason, tried to make things a tad better. "Arwen, it is a bit cold out…otherwise it would have been lovely."

Of course she was right. It was rather cold.

She tried again, "I think that horseback riding would be wonderful. I have not been in ages."

The others looked around and I could see them weakening.

"We would not have to stay out long," I ventured. "Just go out long enough to get a bit of exercise."

Crumbling, their resolve was crumbling under our relentlessness.

"Well, I suppose so…"

YES! Alatriel and I had won!

"Arwen," my father began. He rested a finger thoughtfully on his chin, no doubt contemplating how to best address my latest transgression.

I honestly had no idea what he was so worked up about. Just because Lilaurmir had broken a nail whilst trying to mount a horse was nothing to angry about. All right, so she also did wind up falling off said horse but she was perfectly fine. Just a bit bruised on the back end and extremely tearful.

Suddenly my father smiled and a laugh escaped him. Clamping his mouth shut he carefully managed to control himself. "Arwen, I must say that I am proud of you for trying to get your friends to try something new…but I am sure that had you paid the proper attention everyone would have come out…ah…unscathed."

"It is not my fault she fell off and I know that every single one of them has been taught to ride a horse." In fact some of them were better than I.

"Yes I know, but the fact remains that Lilaurmir was in here earlier looking rather worse for wear."

"All that happened was she broke a nail and then fell off, it is not like I've never fallen off a horse before."

He was honestly trying not to begin laughing at this point. "I understand that but Lilaurmir is ah, how shall I put this?"

"A delicate flower?" I suggested.

"If you choose to put it that way yes. I just want to impress upon you that you are supposed to be making friends, not causing them injury."

I sighed. "All right, no more potentially dangerous activities." It seemed it was back to monotony for me.

Needless to say when I returned to where the others were seated Lilaurmir greeted me with a huffy silence. She refused to meet my gaze and I had to try my best not to roll my eyes. The others were talking excitedly about it and she seemed to be the only one who was displeased.

"Oh come now Lilaurmir, it could not have been that bad," I tried in an attempt to smother the flames between us.

"Not bad? I broke a nail, fell off a horse, ruined my dress, made a complete fool of myself in front of everyone!" she snapped.

So that was it, I was beginning to see what she was really upset about. "You know, one time I was riding with my brothers and somehow I ended up face first in a bog."

She glared at me. "You know Arwen, I thought that you would be pleasant. I always pitied you in a way but now I find you rather arrogant."

I stared at her. Me, arrogant? What about her with all the 'oh look at my wondrous blonde locks' and the 'oh everyone, look at my simply beautiful new gown" and not to mention 'oh I do believe that I have caught yet another young elf's eye." She may as well have announced 'oh look at me; I am so much better than every single one of you." When had I ever been arrogant?

"I am not arrogant," I protested angrily. "Give me one example of when I have been."

"You always talk down on us," she spat. "Ever since you joined us. I always had the feeling that you were lonely, the only company you ever had was your brothers. I thought it was that way because of your father or because you were to shy to come speak with us. Now however I have found that it was because you were too conceited to ever bother to look at us."

I found myself bristling. The nerve of her. "I am not conceited and when have I ever looked down on you?"

Our conversation had reached the rest and they were now staring at us with wide eyes. When they saw we had noticed everyone quickly turned back to their conversations. I for one wanted to hear what they all thought of me. "Is that how you all feel? Do all of you think that I'm arrogant and conceited?"

No one answered.

"You act like you are above us," Lilaurmir continued. "It is in the way you say things and the look on your face. The first time you joined us it looked as if you had swallowed something unpleasant. Then when you talk your voice is as if we are nothing to you. Like just now with your little story to make me feel better, you said it like I was a complete simpleton."

Looking around I could see that everyone secretly agreed with her. "Alatriel?" I asked, "Is it true? Do I really act this way?"

She looked everywhere but at me, "You know that I love you Arwen but sometimes...sometimes you treat people like they are not worth your time."

Well. They were just all mistaken, they had to be. They were plotting against me that was it. "I do not act that way." I stood up, "And I am most certainly not arrogant or conceited. If you all feel that way fine, see if it bothers me."

Striding off I tried not to let my shoulders shake as the tears came. Once I had rounded the corner I took off in a run until I reached the closest safe haven. Unfortunately it seemed that the library was not exactly the most private of places.

"Arwen?"

I uttered a curse causing him to take a step back, hands raised.

"I am guessing you would rather be left alone…" Amras looked uncomfortable.

"Do you think that I am arrogant? Conceited? Am I?" It came out in a rush and I angrily brushed my eyes. "Am I?" my voice had risen to a screech.

He looked around as if trying to find a way out and I felt my anger rising. Curse them all. Without another word I stormed even further into the library knowing there was a secluded spot I could take harbor in.

"Arwen!" he sprinted after me. "Listen, you aren't like that towards me. And you weren't towards Estel, but I must admit that when it comes to the girls you do seem a bit ah…" he trailed off knowing that if he said what he was about to he would be missing a few limbs afterwards.

"What are you suggesting?"

"That maybe you should stop viewing them as silly and start actually looking at them as actual people."

He was right. Breaking down completely I turned away and found the door that I was looking for. Pushing it open I locked it after me and sat on the floor in the dark. I heard Amras knocking on the door but I ignored it.

Drawing my knees to me I rested my head down and began to sob. I had never thought of it before but they were all right. When I talked to them I spoke as if they were inferior. Maybe I had not realized I was doing it but I knew that it was true.

What was I going to do now…I was completely alone.

So much for being respected and placed on a pedestal. It seemed a pedestal was a very lonely place to be.

* * *

As I said before, I know that Arwen seemed a bit weak in this chapter but she did just realize that she's been completely horrible to everyone. Next chapter you'll see her strength come out in full force.

How cool is this? I was reading the names in the back of the Silmarillion and in High-elven Galadriel's name is Alatariel…which is almost Alatriel. Which I thought was funny because that was the completely random name I came up with for Arwen's lady in waiting. Ahem, I'm done rambling now.

Please review, I love them!


	15. Apologies and Shifty Elves

Not the best chapter ever, had a hard time writing it. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or the characters from LOTR…

* * *

He had no doubt that at the moment Arwen was probably having a much better time then he was. In fact an orc was probably having a much better time of it then he was. Under normal circumstances he loved riding horseback, it felt so free. Now however he felt as if he were about to puke up his liver or some equally needed organ. No doubt it had to do with whatever the goblins had covered their blasted daggers with. Speaking of which, why had he been the one singled out for said poison? He hated fate with a passion at the moment.

To top it all off they had finally told them where they were going. And he had one word for it. No. Absolutely not. Of course he had no choice in the matter and could not even voice his opinion. They said something about the wizard Mithrandir being there and they had to speak with him. He thought that the wizard was wonderful, really he did. The city, not so much.

In fact he wished he could stay as far away from it as possible. Ever since Elrond had gotten that look on his face…the look that clearly stated he had no choice in the matter. He was going to prove that he did have a choice. He did not care how childish he was acting, he wanted nothing to do with place.

Except right now it looked like it was inevitable.

"You all right?"

He looked over at Elrohir and tried to smile, which turned to more of a grimace. "If all right counts as feeling as if all my internal organs are about to explode…then yes."

"Ah, you seemed to have gotten the worst of it. Arrow through the leg I can deal with."

Arwen definitely had the best of things.

* * *

I realized that I was sitting in a small musty room crying my eyes out, and I was supposed to be the lucky one. The Evenstar they called me. Right.

Leaning back I groaned when a pile of fungus ridden scrolls landed on my head. Why me? What had I ever done to deserve this?

Oh. Right.

The fact that I was apparently arrogant, conceited, and completely unpleasant to be around.

I really wished that Amras would quit pounding on the door. There was no way I was going to show my face. Not when I had been utterly humiliated. So maybe I had brought it on myself, but they could have at least let me down gently. Given me a warning or something, it was not like I had intended to be so snobbish.

Maybe I did look down on them, but it was only because they _were_ silly and clearly not as intelligent as I. Oh gods, I really was conceited. Of course they were just as intelligent, if only I had taken the time to see it. Instead I had tried to 'befriend' them out of necessity rather than want. So I had completely ignored the fact that they were real people with actual feelings.

Now they hated me. Wonderful.

The knocking had finally stopped and I wiped my eyes, scowling as more tears came. I was pathetic. The thing was I really was alone. My brothers were gone. Estel was gone. My best friend who also happened to be my lady in waiting thought I was stuck up. Everyone else thought I was stuck up…even Amras who at one point had been completely in love with me. It made me wonder…had I been that way even in Lothlorien? Had I always been that way?

Yes I had been. Maybe if I gave them a chance…if they were still willing to give me a chance. There was only one way to find out. Then again would that seem too desperate if I went back immediately?

Biting my lip I managed to get my tears into check. I still was not ready to leave the closet though. The dark was kind of nice in a way, a release from having to deal with anything.

It was hours before I finally decided to venture out, opening the door I peered around making sure that no one was in sight. Making my way silently to my room I was surprised to find Alatriel sitting on my bed looking only slightly less miserable then myself.

"Arwen, I feel awful," she motioned for me to sit next to her. "I honestly do."

I said nothing and she chose to continue. "After you left I tried to explain to them that you did not mean anything by it…that you just did not have any experience talking much with other girls your own age."

Her earnestness was about to reduce me to tears again. "Alatriel, you did not have to defend me…you all were right. Everyone was right. I am arrogant…I am conceited…I did look down on all of you."

She gave me a pitying look, "Listen Arwen, everyone makes mistakes. I am sure if you go and apologize to them they would forgive you."

She was probably right of course, but I honestly did not feel like facing any of them at the moment.

"Come on Arwen, you have to do it at some point."

"I know."

Raising an eyebrow she motioned towards the door, "Are you going?"

When I made no move to get up she stood with a sigh. "Come one Arwen, you're going…now." She grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to my feet, despite the fact I was putting up a struggle. "Will you stop being so childish!" she snapped at last. "If want friends then you have to make some attempt."

Yes, I wanted friends. "Fine."

They were all staring at me. It was like I was some bumbling troll that had stumbled into their perfect little group. I coughed and took a step back but Alatriel sat down with them and stared at me expectantly.

Well, here it went. Sadly it by no means turned out the way I wanted it to. "Erm…hello."

Silence.

"I just wanted to say that I really am sorry…you know…for how I acted before. I know I may have looked down on some of you but it wasn't like I meant to."

"So you're saying it's our fault?" Maelynth spat. What had Estel ever seen in her?

"That isn't what I said."

"Well it sure sounds like it."

Taking a deep breath I rolled my shoulders back and held my head high, "Well it is not what I said. I really want to try again and hope you will accept my apology." I bit back any other scathing comments I could have come up with. I was quite proud of myself.

"Sorry," Lilaurmir answered brightly, turning away she started talking with Maelynth. Loudly. So I could hear.

"Can you believe the nerve of her?"

Giggle.

"I know, she's lord Elrond's daughter too…how sad is that?"

Giggle.

This was ridiculous. And it proved my point. I had just apologized to them and they were acting like children.

I would just have to put them in their place. Getting rid of the pleasant and sweet façade I walked straight into the middle of their little circle. "Excuse me, but I'm not finished yet."

They glared at me, at list Lilaurmir and Maelynth did. "What?" one of the asked with contempt.

"I just wanted to say maybe that's why I acted like I did. Maybe it was unfair to everyone else but you two act as if I'm nothing. Admit it. Whenever I tried to join in conversations you would let me talk and then all of a sudden jump in with something else. Like what I said didn't matter."

"That is not true, we always listened to you. It's just that you kept going on and on and on about yourself that it gets a bit tiring sometimes."

Hypocrite. She was such a hypocrite! I was about to say something spiteful but I remembered that I was supposed to be remedying the situation, not further poisoning it. "I'm sorry if you feel that way. I never realized I was doing it."

The look on her face was wonderful. Her large blue eyes widened even more and her jaw clenched. She had been looking for a fight and it had never come. I must say that I was extremely proud of myself.

"So…can I join you?"

I was laughing inwardly. It was so great watching Lilaurmir's face as the others began talking rather adamantly with me. I also have to admit that now I felt a lot happier around them. It seemed that now I actually did fit in.

Everything was going wonderfully for a while. Until he showed up.

"Alatriel, I've been looking for you all day."

Of course she looked up at him, batted her eyes, and then promptly left without so much as a good bye to any of us.

"I don't like him," I muttered.

Sylvianna looked over at me, "I know. I don't know why she likes him, he's so…"

"Flighty?" I suggested.

"I wouldn't say that…more like, shifty."

Shifty about described him. He was well dressed and handsome in a lean sort of way. There was just something about the way he acted though. It always seemed like there was something he was trying to hide. Alatriel had never listened to me when I brought up my concerns. In fact she just laughed at me and accused me of being old fashioned and naïve.

Noticing that it was beginning to get darker I grinned at Sylvianna.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Want to follow them?"

Looked like my brothers influence had refused to wear off.

* * *

There is a purpose to the Alatriel/shifty elf thing I promise.

Please review, I love them. Criticism is also welcome as it lets me know what I need to fix.


	16. Stalking and Inn Keep's Daughter

Hey guys, here's another chapter for you! Thanks for all of your reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, etc.

* * *

All right, so they were a bit harder to stalk then I had expected. I mean, who goes into the middle of a forest when there was practically no moon? Good thing elves have great vision.

"Where are they going?" hissed Sylvianna.

"No idea," I kept my voice low.

We darted behind another set of trees and peeked out. It looked like Alatriel was confused as well, and she did not bother keeping her voice low.

"Where are we going?"

Ulranur replied, "Just a little farther meleth."

Ugh, that word coming out of his mouth made me want to wretch. They came to a halt in the middle of a glade and Sylvianna and I crouched behind a bush. Apparently Alatriel had no idea what they were doing because she started wandering about, looking up at the stars.

"Look," she started to point out a constellation but Ulranur came up behind her and wound his arms around her waist.

"That's nice," he said then leaned down to kiss her neck.

Uh oh. This could either turn out good or bad. I was leaning towards bad.

"Maybe we should leave," Sylvianna whispered but I shook my head. I did not trust him and there was no way I was leaving until I was positive no harm would come to my friend.

She turned around to face him, "What are you doing?"

I could see him smiling sweetly at her, all innocent like. "Alatriel, you simply look so beautiful, I can not resist."

Oh please. Not only did he sound incredibly fake and lame but he was repulsive. I prayed that she could handle this. I _knew_ there was a reason I had never liked him.

Taking about five quick steps back she giggled nervously, "I…I don't know what to say."

Leave me alone maybe? She could try that.

"Come on," he crossed the distance she had so hastily put between them and grabbed her arm.

Sylvianna nudged my shoulder, "Should we be doing something?"

"Not yet." I was hoping that Alatriel would tell him to back off. Unfortunately it looked like she was at a loss. She had always been far too nice for her own good.

He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her full on the lips, completely ignoring the fact she was trying to turn away. That was it, I officially hated him. I could tell that Alatriel was feeling the same way I was because she finally managed to push him off.

"Please, stop," she turned her back to him.

"Alatriel."

Great, now he was whining. And he was…still trying to make a move on her. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Wait here. Don't do anything unless it is absolutely necessary."

"You can't leave me!" her eyes were pleading but I darted off. This was certainly going to be an interesting night.

Skidding to a halt in front of the library I shoved the door open. Only to find it empty. Where was he when you actually needed him? Practically flying through his door I promptly turned around with a hand over my eyes, "I…er…s-sorry."

"Did you need something?" His voice was clearly amused. Lovely. It was not like I had known he would be changing.

What had I come here for? Oh right. "Well I was hoping that perhaps you would accompany me on a walk." More of a run but he did not need to know that.

"I would simply love to, just as soon as I finish changing."

Keeping what tiny sliver of dignity I had left I turned. Keeping my eyes fixed on his face and not on his bare chest I bowed slightly. Then I turned and practically tripped over myself trying to get out the door.

"Arwen…" he trailed off.

"No, I really don't need to talk about it." In fact I did not even want to think about it. Or remember it. Maybe I had imagined it. Ooh, that was even worse, why would I be imagining Amras…undressed.

We made it through the woods in record time and slid next to Sylvianna.

"Nothing happened did it?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, he keeps trying to kiss her and she keeps shoving him off."

Of course she would not just leave. She was probably trying to rationalize things with him.

Amras poked the small of my back, "What exactly am I doing here?" His breath tickled my ear and I felt myself shiver.

Estel. Estel. Estel. Just remember Estel. And the plan.

"Ever wanted to rescue someone?"

He shrugged, "Not particularly but if I must."

I pointed to the glade, "She needs to be rescued."

"I bet she does, I always hated him."

I was not the only one!

Standing up Amras winked at me then strode into small patch of grass. "Ulranur, I suggest you back off. The lady clearly doesn't like you."

Ulranur sneered, "Of course she does, don't you love?"

Alatriel looked trapped, "Well…no…I mean, I did. It's just that…you're an absolute prick!" Glaring at him she turned on heel and without so much as a word of thanks to Amras, left in a huff.

Ulranur yelled something at Amras, then he too left in a huff. Sylvianna and I looked at each other. I stood up then rushed after Alatriel while Sylvianna went to talk to Amras.

So in my infinite wisdom I was hoping that by Amras showing up and 'rescuing' her, she would fall for him and get over Ulranur. I finally caught up with her, "Alatriel!"

She turned, "Arwen…" her eyes were overflowing with tears and I hugged her.

"I honestly thought he loved me…then he just…ugh."

I led her back to my room and we sat on my bed. She spilled the whole story to me, from when she had first thought she had loved him until tonight. She had no idea that I had been there, or that I had gotten Amras. It was best that it stayed that way.

"Then Amras showed up, I guess he was taking a walk or something."

"So what do you think of him?"

"Who?" she looked up through watery eyes.

I sighed, "Amras."

She looked at me for a moment, "He's nice." She said carefully. It was only later that I found out why she had been giving me that look.

Sylvianna hurriedly knocked on my door. Alatriel had long gone back to her own room to get some sleep and mull things over. "Come in!" I called, hoping my voice would not wake anyone up.

She slipped in and practically leapt on my bed.

"What?" I asked nervously, she had a look on her face that was making me nervous.

"How is Alatriel?" she asked.

"Better. What?"

She grinned at me, "I was talking to Amras."

"All right…" what was she going on about?

"So, he told me some things."

Sitting up I smiled, maybe my plan would work. "Let me guess, he might like Alatriel?"

She stared at me then her jaw dropped slightly. "Oh Arwen…"

Oh no.

"Was that why you ran to get him, because you wanted to get them together?"

Slowly I nodded my head, "Well…yes."

Placing a hand on my shoulder she smiled sadly, "Arwen. The only reason he came tonight was because of you. The poor boy is completely in love…_with you_."

I sat there for a moment trying to comprehend what she had just said. Amras was in love with me. Still. Lying back I stared at the ceiling.

"He isn't that bad you know," she curled her legs underneath her. "Maybe you should just give him a chance."

No. No I could not. "I can't." I whispered.

"Why not? I mean, you two are friends. And-"

"I can't," I insisted.

Suddenly she understood, "You loved him didn't you…"

I knew who she was referring to. "I still love him."

* * *

"Come on Estel! Look at her."

He was looking at her all right. Red hair cascaded into a delicate face brushed with the lightest of freckles. Green eyes would occasionally slip over to him and he felt his face flush each time.

"No, I do believe I'll pass."

Elrohir stared at him, "Estel, that woman is…wow."

Wow. She may have been wow, but Arwen was indescribable.

"Come on; don't tell me you're still pining after my sister."

He knew that Elladan meant that as a joke. What Elladan did not know was that he was right. Then again Estel remembered that he had decided to try and forget about Arwen. Still, was he that desperate that he would take some bar wench? Looking at the woman he knew that he was wrong. She was no wench, no she was just a lonely woman…and he was just a lonely man.

"Aw, he's to shy." One of the other men joked.

"Just wait," Elrohir hopped the table before Estel could protest.

A moment of whispering and then the elf was coming back, girl in tow. She smiled coyly at him. "Hello," her voice was soft and sweet.

"Hello," Estel gave her a nod.

She looked at a loss, "My name is Elwyn."

"Estel."

They were in a room. Together. Alone. She looked at him nervously, waiting for him to say something.

"So, who are you anyhow?" He knew it was rude, inappropriate even. He did not care.

Blushing, she nervously cleared her throat. "The inn keep's daughter." Leaning forward she brushed the hair out of his eyes, "But that doesn't matter, does it?"

When he made no move she made to kiss him but he turned his head. He could not do it. Standing up he bowed to her, "I am sorry Elwyn but…"

She narrowed her eyes, then suddenly she softened. "But there's someone out there that you truly love."

He nodded. He truly loved her.

* * *

So, what do you think? Yes, no, maybe? 


	17. Revelations

I'm really sorry that it took so long to update but I should be able to update regularly again...in fact I'm going to say that I'll be updating every Sunday from now on.

* * *

I lay in bed for the third day in the row. Alatriel had avoided me the first day, she had heard about what had happened and how I had been the one to lead Amras to them. The second day she had attempted to drag me out of bed because she found it ridiculous. Then this morning she had threatened bodily harm before sighing and trudging out, no doubt to go lay in her own bed.

I honestly had no idea what was wrong with me. I just didn't feel like moving...ever.

So maybe part of it did have to do with the fact that I was trying to avoid Amras. I knew that if I so much as ventured foot out of my room I would stumble into him. That was just my luck. I suppose that I just had not been conceited enough to assume that everyone was in love with me. Otherwise I may not have been so completely oblivious to the obvious. That Amras _was _in love with me.

There was a knock at my door and I rolled over onto my stomach, burying my face in the pillows. I didn't bother to look up as I felt someone sit at the edge of my bed.

"Arwen?"

"Ada, I just wish to be left alone."

"This is ridiculous."

I could have told him that.

"I just...I feel as if I've made a mess of things."

There was silence a moment, no doubt he agreed with that statement.

"I would not quite put it that way daughter," he patted my foot gently.

"I loved him," I found myself blurting it out before I could stop myself.

"I know."

"Not Amras."

"I know Arwen, I know." He did not sound angry or dissapointed...he sounded...regretful in a way.

There was silence for a moment and I felt the need to fill it. "I'm sorry. I couldn't...I can't help myself. I just...I love him."

My father seemed to be processing this but a moment later he was pulling the hair back from my face. "And is that why you have spent three days lying in bed?"

I buried my head deeper into the pillow. "No."

"Then why?"

That answer was a tricky one. "I don't want to run into Amras. And I'm confused..."

He laughed. "You are lying in bed because you are avoiding someone and you also happen to be confused?"

"Yes." It really was rather infuriating the way he was taking my crisis so lightly.

"And why are you confused dear one."

That was the tricky part. "I thought about what you said...about humans and elves. It makes sense and I know that I shouldn't love him and that no good can come of it. I know that Amras is handsome and clever and kind and that I could grow to love him if I let myself. But I know that Estel is the one that I shall love until the end of days."

Sighing deeply my father turned from me. "Arwen, I can not tell you what to do with your life...you do not need my permission to love someone, it would not matter if I gave it or not."

I did not say what I was thinking because it was much to soon for me to even be thinking of it. I was thinking that if I were to ever marry Estel then what my father thought would matter. Because I would not be married without his blessing.

The thing was that I could not imagine that Estel and I would ever get to that point. We barely even knew each other and now I could not even keep in contact with him, I had no idea when we would next meet and if he felt the same way about me.

"And Arwen?'

Yes?" I was apprehensive.

"I believe that it would be kinder to Amras if you simply let him know your true feelings."

* * *

They entered the gates of the white city. Immedietly he felt as if it would be wise for him to disguise himself somehow...or to leave all together. He could see the looks that Elladin and Elrohir were shooting him. They knew. They knew that it was his right by birth to rule all of Gondor. That he was of royal blood. They knew that he was not the mere Ranger that he was pretending to be. That his true name was Aragorn son of Arathorn. They knew that if their father had his way that Aragorn would already be seated on the throne.

The thing was Estel did not want the throne, had never wanted it, would never want it. He had a feeling that the Steward would not see his presence that way. In fact he rather had the feeling that it was Elrond's intention to tempt him.

The truth was that Gondor was a beautiful city and had the circumstances been different perhaps he would have considered it.

He was not proud of his ancestry. The Heir of Isildur. It was in that blasted book that Arwen had found.

"Estel?"

Elrohir must have noticed the pained look on his face. He gave the elf a reassuring look, "I'm fine..."

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed! 


	18. Returns

It's been forever since I've updated, I know…and I apologize. Good news is, I haven't abandoned this story. Bad news is that this chapter is fairly short. More good news, it's almost summer so while I can't promise when my next update will be, it will be significantly longer. Thank you all who have continued to read this.

* * *

It had been three months since I had told Amras how I truly felt, and it had been three months since I had last spoken to him. It was not he that was doing the avoiding, it was I. For some reason I could not bring myself to face him after that, perhaps it was out of guilt, or perhaps it was because I still was not sure if I had done the right thing. I knew in my heart that it had been right, but my head was telling me something entirely different. I feared that if I spoke with him, that if I allowed our friendship to fall back into place, then it would lead right back to where we were before.

Taking a book with me I settled down between Sylvianna and Altriel, as the other girls talked I read idly, only occasionally glancing up to interject something or other. As my finger turned a page, a letter slid into my lap. I picked it up momentarily puzzled before remembering that I had shoved it, unopened, in between the pages. It was from Estel. I had decided for a time that I would save it and then had forgotten where I had put it, I had nearly torn my room apart looking for it and here it was, fallen into my lap. As I stood the others glanced at me.

"Milady?" Alatriel began to stand as well but I smiled calmly and shook my head.

"I shall be back in a moment, I…it will only take a minute." I had thought of coming up with some excuse but the anticipation I felt was gnawing at me and I had to get out of there. Hurriedly I picked a path that lead to a secluded area, ripping open the sealed envelope I pulled out a single leaf of parchment. The lettering was hastily scrawled and I noticed the slight smudges where his hand had brushed the wet ink. Taking a deep breath I began to read.

_My dearest Evenstar,_

_Long days have passed in which I have gone without seeing your face, without hearing your voice, without simply being in your presence. And in these long days I have thought of you, and it is these thoughts that keep me going. For I have entered a place where I feel entirely unwelcome and you, Arwen, always managed to make me feel welcome. Though we are separated just thinking of you is a comfort to me. I realize that perhaps you do not think of me as I think of you, that in these months that have passed you have forgotten me, and if that is the case then I understand. But if you still think of me, then remember the days that we spent together, remember the sun shining as we ran through the fields, remember the beauty of that night in the lake, and remember that one day we will be together again. I can not promise that that day will come soon, but I swear that it will come. You have my heart Arwen._

_With all the love that I have to offer,_

_Estel_

The parchment shook in my hands and I sat in the spot where I had been standing. There was a stinging in my eyes and I swiped a hand across my face, telling myself that I would not cry. Of course I thought of him, of course I remembered. I wanted him back, selfish as that might have seemed. _I can not promise that that day will come soon_. I was willing to wait, as long as there was hope I was willing to wait. My brothers had been slightly more clear in their letters, another month or so and they would be returning. And with them Estel would come home as well.

Sure enough after the end of the next month, word came that they were to return. The morning of their arrival I bathed carefully, scrubbing my self until my skin burned slightly. Alatriel combed out my hair, twisting strands and pinning them up, slapping my hand away as I tried to get a sense of what it was she was doing.

"I promise you Arwen, you'll look lovelier than ever." She was smiling at my giddiness.

"They are finally coming home Alatriel, finally. I simply can not wait to see them."

She snorted slightly, "Them? You mean _him_, don't bother denying it." Nudging me we both laughed. My stomach was twisting itself into knots as I thought of him. Time seldom held much meaning for me and yet it had seemed as if a lifetime had passed.

The dress that Alatriel presented me with was truly beautiful. As she laced it I held out my arms, laughing. "I feel like a queen." The material hung heavily about me, silks the indigo color of the fading sky mixed with swirls of stardust.

"You look like a queen." She grinned at this, "Queen Arwen, it has a certain ring to it."

"It does, does it not?" I shook my head, "I could never begin to imagine being a queen. I'm content with merely looking like one." I spoke the truth; being daughter of lord Elrond was complicated enough.

"Speak for yourself; I don't think being a queen would be that bad." Stepping back to admire her work, Alatriel bowed slightly, "Ready?'

It took all my control to keep from sprinting out of the room, "Ready." Together we walked through the halls and out to the gate to where the others were waiting. My father nodded to me and I smiled, it seemed like I had been doing a lot of that this morning. In fact, I was fairly sure that I had smiled more in the last few hours than I had in months. I could not wait.

The sounds of the scout's horn rang through the woods and I caught myself bouncing slightly. A mantra ran though my head, so close…so close…so close…so close…so close…there! The first of the party entered the gates of Rivendell and then my brothers. I nearly ran forward to hug them as they dismounted, but Alatriel's hand on my arm kept me in place. Leaping on people was definitely not part of proper etiquette. As they greeted my father I scouted the horsemen coming in behind them. Still no Estel. Elrohir approached me and making sure no one was paying much attention I flung my arms around his neck. He squeezed me tightly and suddenly things began to feel right again. I pulled away only to find myself in Elladan's embrace. Nearly crying out of happiness I made to pull away but he pulled me closer, "Arwen, he isn't here." Pushing him away from me I could feel my smile fading.

"What do you mean? He's not…he wasn't…" Thoughts of a wounded Estel entered my head and I looked at Elrohir. "What does he mean he isn't here?"

Grimacing slightly, Elrohir looked from Elladan to me again. "What he means is…well you see, Estel ran into a bit of a problem." Seeing the stricken look on my face he hastily continued, "Nothing horrible or anything, he just felt a certain…erm…a certain obligation to remain behind."

"What, why?" There was another woman. A child. He had made a promise to someone. He had lost a bet in some grimy pub. He had been taken captive angry dwarves. He had been captured by goblins. He had been forced into scrubbing pots for the rest of his life. He had…

"He felt the need to lend his help to other humans in a battle. We offered to stay behind but he wouldn't hear of it. Insisted that it wasn't our fight and truth be told, it wasn't. So we left and he didn't."

"And how exactly was it his fight?" Seeing them sending each other significant glances, I glared at both of them. "The truth."

Elrohir shook his head, "Oh come now Arwen, he is a human…they were in need of help. We're elves, how would it look if we suddenly decided to enter human affairs? We've left the humans to their ways and we're going to keep it that way."

So Estel was off playing hero and he had not even bothered to tell me. I could feel my temper rising and anger, disappointment, resentment…taking a deep breath I let it out and with it I let go of my emotions. "He does have a sense of nobility about him; I suppose…I suppose it is for the best."

Elladan laid a hand on my shoulder. "He will be home before you know it dear sister." Sympathy was clear in his eyes and he wrapped an arm around my neck. "Shall we celebrate?"

Tilting my head in consent, I linked arms with my brothers. "That we shall."

They celebrated all right. I snorted as Elladan and Elrohir stood to reenact something or other. In my efforts not to laugh at their antics, I barely noticed when someone brushed my shoulder as they sat down next to me. Thinking that perhaps it was my father, I turned to find that I had been joined by Amras. Clearing my throat, I began to offer apologies for not finding time to see him but he merely held up a hand.

"Arwen, there is no apology necessary." Apparently I failed at hiding my skepticism because he laughed softly. "Really."

Nervously, I gestured towards my brothers. "Well, at least they seem to be no worse for wear."

"Hmm…it seems they have a certain knack for the theatrics." He was referring to the fact that Elrohir was miming plunging a sword into Elladan's side while Elladan staggered backwards.

I shook my head. "I have no idea why you all find fighting so fascinating. It is not something to be taken lightly, they could have died out there and now here they are, making light of it."

Amras looked at me, "You aren't speaking of them, are you." It was a simple statement but there was something in his tone.

"What, you think that I'm referring to Estel?"

"You're worried, aren't you."

Again with the statements, like he actually knew what I was thinking. "No."

He was smirking.

"Really, I am not worried in the least. I'm sure that he is quite capable of taking care of himself." His smirk had turned into a grin and I let out a sight. "All right, fine. Perhaps I am a little worried."

Nudging me, Amras stood. "Well you shouldn't, like you said, he's capable of taking care of himself."

I hoped I was right.

* * *

Guess who's coming back next chapter? Hehe…


	19. Question and Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters from Lord of the Rings

Ok, so this chapter is short too _but_ I did update in a timely fashion.

* * *

To say that it slightly upset me would have been an understatement. No, I was angry. Beyond angry. Furious, seething, in the mood for orc slaying. One would _think_ that the very two people who a mere year ago had gone off to supposedly become "men" would have learned something from the experience. One would _think _that they would have learned that setting up a date between their own little sister and her once admirer was out of the question. One would _think _that they would have realized that meddling in my so called love life was off limits. But no, they had decided that I was lonely and needed a bit of cheering up and who better for that than Amras? Which was how we had ended up on a romantic picnic and how I had been forced to endure his attempts at courtship. I had thought that we had established a very firm friendship, a friendship that ended at friendship. Apparently he had thought differently.

Oh fine, so maybe I was overreacting and maybe I could have loosened up a little. It was just frustrating. Estel had not been joking in the least when he said that his return might take a little longer than originally planned. A year longer…all right, a year, three weeks, and two days…I was counting. The thing was, sitting on the grass with a full meal set between us with the sun shining and the birds chirping and everything looking so perfect and Amras being his usual sweet self had made me wonder, just for a split second, why I was waiting. Why was I waiting? Somehow I had fallen in love with a man, a human, and somehow that love was very really and very tangible because I was still waiting. I was waiting for a man who by now I was sure had to have been a dream.

I had to have dreamed it, right? Except the creased letter in my pocket told me otherwise.

"Arwen!" I turned to find Alatriel looking at me expectantly. "How was the picnic?"

I could have lied and said it was horrible. Instead I shrugged. "It was actually very nice." I wish I had gone with the lie because admitting out loud seemed a betrayal.

"That's wonderful…" she trailed off as I walked past her, "Arwen, where are you going?"

Out, that was where I was going. "For a walk."

Walking was very good for clearing the mind and right now my mind needed to be cleared. I was confused, conflicted, angry, who knew what else. Really, you would think that by now my life would have become less complicated. Come to think of it, I had had a rather uncomplicated life before I had met Estel. So I had been sent off to Lothlorien at one point but even that had turned out to not be as bad as I had expected. In fact it had been rather fun. And then I came back and _he_ was there. And my life had changed, he had literally changed my life. Him and his stupid, rugged, self. His shaggy hair and his stubble and his inexplicable regalness. And his confidence. He had come in and disrupted my life and he was still disrupting my life and he wasn't even here.

Stepping off the path I walked aimlessly through the trees, occasionally reaching up to brush my hands against the leaves. As I walked I thought of him, of what he meant to me. Of the love that I held for him, the love that scared me. I feared it for I knew that I would give up everything if need be. I would lay my life in his hands if he asked for it.

"Tinuviel!"

The call rang out clear and crisp as an arrow.

"Tinuviel!"

My breath caught in my throat. There was only one man who would call me by my ancestor's name. Not wanting to turn for fear that I was wrong, I finally willed myself to look over my shoulder. He was taking long strides towards me. Though he walked as a man stained by the sins of war, though his clothes were muddy and his face was creased with sweat and dirt, though he looked weary, there was a light to his eyes. I was running towards him, my feet flying lightly across the grass and leaves until they left the ground altogether as I threw myself into his arms. He held my tightly as I buried my face into his shoulder, tears filling my eyes. He held me in such a way that I could feel his pain, his need. Reluctantly I pulled away, gently raising a hand to his face. "Estel."

"Arwen," his voice was quiet, soft and then his lips were on mine. In his kiss I could feel the hope. A question, a promise. Asking me to never leave, telling me he would keep me near. I wanted it to never end but all too soon it was over. He brushed the hair away from my face, "Arwen, I am sorry…"

"There is no need to apologize; I am glad that you returned safely to me."

He pulled me into him and I sighed, content, Estel was no longer a dream.

* * *

And he has returned!


	20. Face the World

So I haven't updated in forever and honestly I had intended to just leave off where I did. After few recent reviews, however, I realized that for those who were still reading it, it would be unfair for me to not give it a proper ending. I think that I'll end it where I originally envisioned it ending, which will probably take a few more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters

* * *

We spent that day together under the trees. Laughter and tears. He related to me the stories of war until finally, exhausted, he lay back in the leaves. I joined him, curling up against him and together we watched the fading sun.

"I had hoped for this day to come but part of me believed that you would never return. That I had made you up in my dreams."

He ran a finger down my cheek and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "I could not be kept away from you. I may have my own duties, Arwen, but I could never be kept away from you."

The last of the light was fading and I sat up. "Are you afraid?" I asked.

He looked at me, confused. "Afraid of what?"

I was not sure how to phrase it at first. "That though we are together, we will still be apart? Are you afraid of what is to come?" Much as I hated to admit it, much as I wanted to stay here forever under the trees, I knew that we would have to return and face my father. We would have to face the truth of the world and that was that Estel was human and I was not. That I was the daughter of the lord of Rivendell and Estel was but an orphan.

Estel smiled then. "Arwen, I have faced my mortality, I have faced swords of steel and arrows made to pierce armor. I am not afraid of the future."

"But you are afraid of my father." He laughed as I knew he would. "Then if you are not, why can we not be together?"

Estel took my hand. "We will be, that I can promise you."

I believed him and not just because I wanted to believe him. I believed him because I could see the seriousness behind his promise in his eyes and I could hear the conviction in his voice. "When?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Are we not together now?"

I sat up. "I wish to know that you love me, body and soul, Estel. I wish to know that we will never part though…though mortality may take you."

I could see him thinking. Could see him processing my words, trying to sort out an answer. Finally, "Whatever it takes, then. But Arwen, you must trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then I will do whatever it takes."


	21. A Lesson in History

In order to update in a timely manner the chapters will remain somewhat short.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the characters

* * *

I had forgotten how quickly rumors flew and by the time dinner was served, word had gotten out that Estel and I had already had a secret rendezvous. My brothers were sending me knowing glances, at one point I could have sworn that Elladan winked. My father, on the other hand, seemed oblivious. He had been too preoccupied with arranging Estel's homecoming feast to wonder where exactly Estel had run off too.

They were conversing easily and laughing so I knew that Estel had not broached the subject, not that I had expected him to do so, at least not so soon. He may have said that he was prepared after facing his mortality in battle, but truth be told, I would rather don armor and fight goblins than be the one to mention it to my father.

In preparing me for the feast, Alatriel had queried how our secret meeting had gone. "It was not a secret," I insisted. It had just so happened that we had first met again out of ear shot of anyone else in the middle of the forest. It was not like we had _planned_ it that way…oh for the love of the ancestors, Estel had better talk to father soon because if we had to resorting to sneaking off to meet in secret we would end up in some history book. It would probably read something like- The Tales of the Elfin Lady Arwen and the Human: A Clandestine Romance. Which would then end in Estel being exiled from Rivendell.

I turned to Elrohir, "Do you think Ada would exile Estel?"

He raised an eyebrow, "For what?" Then he laughed, "Oh, for coveting you?" He immediately tensed but I did not hit him as he expected.

Instead, I turned and smiled at him, "Just wait until no one is watching."

"Ah, getting smarter I see. And no, I do not believe that father would have him exiled." He looked at me then in a different way, like he had realized something and was surprised by it. "In fact, in fact I do believe that father would not object at all, so long as…" he trailed off, still giving me that look.

"So long as what?" I queried.

Elladan jumped in, "So long as the two of you show your unrequited love for one another by begging him upon bended knee, all the while crying sweet, sweet tears of despair."

I rolled my eyes, "You think yourself so clever."

Elladan shrugged, "I try my hardest to be."

Elrohir smirked, "For me, it comes naturally."

One would think that battle would have tempered their jovial, sometimes childish, attitudes but apparently not.

It was for the best I supposed; at least they were somewhat entertaining, as long as their jokes were not at my expense or that of my "epic love," as they had begun referring to it as.

Elrohir cleared his throat suddenly, "You know, Arwen, I read the most fascinating book. You might want to look into it."

Well, that was odd, I could not remember the last book that Elrohir had picked up, let alone thought interesting enough to recommend. "Oh?"

"Yes, you know the incident in the library with the spear? Well, that poor book that had the misfortune of getting in the way was quite interesting. Perhaps you should give it a read?"

Wait a moment, that book…I had seen Estel reading that book. It seemed so long ago but I was positive that it had been. He had said that father found it underneath old roles of parchment and he had decided to give it a read. "Did you borrow it from Estel?"

Looking caught off guard; Elrohir shook his head, "No. Did Estel suggest it as well?"

"He did not suggest it but I know that he has read it. If the both of you found it interesting, then I suppose that I shall have a look at it."

Look at it I did. But not that night, because that night after the feast had ended, Estel and I had found a quiet corner in which to talk until our eyes drooped and we finally part ways.

I found the book slid under my door the next morning and I flipped it open. There were accounts of the Dunedain, of Arnor and Gondor, of the Rangers who protected the Free People, of the surviving lineage of Isildur among the Northern Dunedain. That was all well and good but why my brother thought that I should read it was beyond me. I had history lessons that had gone over all that I truly needed to know of the men who had become Rangers and protectors of the free and the innocent.

I was walking to meet Alatriel, Sylvianna, and the others when Elladan intercepted me. "Did you read the book that Elrohir suggested?"

"I flipped through it, yes."

"And?"

I shrugged, "And what? Most of it I knew from history lessons, I do not see why it is so important."

He quickly changed the subject. "You have spent lots of time with Estel and I know that he has told you some of his past. Has he ever mentioned his real name? His human name, I mean."

Why that was important I did not know. "No, but I have never asked."

"Just curious." He ran off and I found the girls in one of the orchards and I all but forgot my brother's question.

At dinner that night I turned to Estel. Seeing Elladan had reminded me once more. "You never told me."

"Told you what?" he asked, taking a sip of wine.

"You laugh and call me Tinuviel or Evenstar, but I know you only by one name. The name my father gave you."

He nodded. "Alright then, my human name is Aragorn. It is the name that my mother uttered to your father before her passing."

Aragorn. No. It had to be a coincidence. Or the book had a misspelling. "Aragorn? And your father?"

Estel sighed, "As your father has related it to me, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

No. Oh no. That was why my brothers had been relentless when it came to the book. That was why my brother had said that father would not object. That was why Estel had not returned with my brothers.

The family tree so neatly drawn out in the book had been quite clear and despite the piece of page missing there, at the bottom, had read Aragorn son of Arathorn, was the true heir to the throne of Gondor.

I said nothing. It was not as if he had purposefully betrayed me, it was not even a betrayal. It was just…I had no idea what to think. Aragorn was the rightful King of Gondor.


	22. Kneel Before the King

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR or the characters.

* * *

I was not sure how to broach the subject with him, or even if I should broach the subject. Had he wanted to tell me he would have. He was a king…or he could be if he so decided to take the throne.

As I stared at my reflection in the Shards of Narsil I did not turn as I heard his approach.

"Arwen…" he began softly, "I take it that you know?"

Still I did not turn. "That as the son of Arathorn you are Isildur's heir. The blood of Kings of Gondor continued on through the Dunedain and here you stand today." I could not take it anymore, I faced him. "Why did you not tell me?"

He groaned, "Because, I am no heir of Gondor and I am certainly no king. I have no desire to rule nor have I ever had that desire." He looked away, "I am nothing but a man who was once an orphan boy taken in by the lord of Rivendell."

"My father knew. He knew the whole time."

"Yes."

"And he believes that you should take your place as king," I stated.

"Yes."

I frowned, "And that is not what you want?"

"I have told you, I never wanted to be king and I do not wish to ever be king."

"Why not?" It was a simple question but I knew the answer would not be simple.

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I am not _meant _to be king. I am a Ranger and that is all that I wish to be. The thought of ruling a kingdom…I would not even know where to begin. I know nothing of the people of Gondor, how could I possibly rule them?"

"You would make a great king," I said. And I believed it. "But if that is not what you want…well, I can understand."

For the first time since he had entered, he smiled. "So you would not be disappointed if you were never crowned Queen?"

I laughed, "Disappointed? I who could barely stand being the daughter of the lord of Rivendell?"

"You were quite the troublemaker, if I recall correctly. Imagine all the havoc you would cause given the run of the kingdom." He turned serious once more and lay a hand on my arm, "Arwen, are you sure? It does not matter to you that I do not wish to take the throne? That I am content with being who I am."

My eyes locked on his and I reached a hand up to caress his cheek. "I could love a king," I said slowly, "But I fell in love with a man and only a man."

If only my father agreed.


	23. Love Will Not Break Your Heart

I stated in a previous chapter that Elrond gave the name Estel to Aragorn when, in fact, it was his mother. For the purposes of this story I'm going to keep it the way I have it written. Also, I've pretty much condensed the timeline. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or the characters

* * *

"Elrohir!" I called out to my brother and he turned.

"Yes?"

"Where is Estel?" I asked. And then added, "You knew as well, this whole time you knew that he was the rightful heir of Gondor."

Elrohir looked uncomfortable. "Before you returned from Lorien father revealed the truth to him. None of us told you because we did not believe it would matter."

There was something in my brother's expression that told me he was keeping yet another secret. "Where is Estel now?"

My brother shifted, "He is speaking with father." Finally he sighed, "Arwen, just remember that sometimes there are things that we cannot control."

That sounded ominous. I pushed past him towards my father's meeting chambers. The guards stepped aside as I approached and I pushed the doors open.

Looking up my father frowned. "Daughter, is something the matter?"

Bowing slightly I kept my eyes off Estel. "No father, I merely wished to know what this is about."

My father looked first towards Estel who had his eyes fixed to the floor and then at me. "This is not the time Arwen."

Biting back my questions I bowed again. "Then I take my leave." As the guards pulled shut the door behind me I began to pace the corridor. I could not go back to my chambers nor could I think of anything else to do with my time, I needed to know what was happening. Something was happening. From my brother's words I could gather that it was not something that I would approve of.

What seemed like hours passed but finally the doors opened and Estel exited, he stopped my worried steps. "I love you, Arwen, and I have loved you for a long time." He took my hands in his, "I have told your father that I wish for your hand."

From the look on his face things had not gone so well and I replied, "Naturally he refused. I am sure that he said that you were but a mortal and-"

"He said that if I wished to win your hand than I must prove myself worthy."

Prove himself worthy…that would mean, "Please Estel, do not leave."

Kissing my forehead, he wrapped his arms tightly around me. The guards looked away. "I do this for us."

"Do not leave me, Estel." I could not bear the thought of us being separated once more. "I beg of you, do not go. You have nothing to prove."

His hands tangled themselves in my hair and he tilted my head up to look him in the eyes, "One day Arwen we will be together…you see, I have everything to prove."

"Nothing you do will be enough for him, nothing except taking your place on the throne." I knew that was what my father wanted for him. That until Estel accepted it nothing he did, no matter how heroic the feat, would be enough for my father.

"It will not come to that," Estel looked as if he believed it.

How could he not see. "We shall leave then, the two of us together. We will go somewhere far from here, far from everything and we will live our lives out peacefully." I could do it. If I was with Estel nothing else mattered.

He smiled in a placating manner. "You know as well as I that what you suggest is not possible. I will do whatever it takes to prove to him that I am worthy of you."

Laying my head against his chest I murmured, "You have always been worthy."

III

There had been whispers of the rising power of darkness. That Mithrandir was traveling the lands, always a protector. There were whispers of a man who accompanied him, a man known as Strider.

He fought for Rohan, he fought for Gondor, he fought for all of Eriarador.

Days passed, weeks passed, months passed, years passed. Suitors called upon me, some from Rivendell, others from far reaching lands. I refused them all. I heard little from Estel himself, just the occasional letter, mostly I learned of him through rumors.

Whispered words of Strider and his great deeds.

My father persisted in trying to convince me that Estel was but a man and I was immortal. "It will come to naught my daughter. It will only bring you pain."

My answer was always the same. "You are wrong. He is my one and only love."

I had to believe in us. Though at times it seemed otherwise, I had to hold on to my belief that one day Estel would return to me. I knew that he was no longer fighting only to prove to my father that he was worthy. He was fighting because he knew he had to help keep the power of darkness at bay. I loved him for it, I truly did, but there were times when I wanted him back in my arms. When I wished that we had gone, just the two of us, to some peaceful place where there were no whispers of battle.

I was selfish in my thoughts, because I wanted him safe in my arms, far away from everything. I wanted those times back when we had been free of restraint. That rush that I had felt leaping from the falls with our hands intertwined, so very long ago.

I climbed the falls once more but I did not leap. I sat down on the edge with the rush of the water roaring in my ears. The power filling me up until I could hold it back no more and I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. Choking sobs.

When the tears subsided I stood. One day he would return, I would hold to that.


	24. The Game We Played

Tried to make this chapter somewhat lighter.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or the characters. Also, the way that Aragorn is dressed and what he's carrying is as it was described in the Appendix of The Lord of the Rings.

* * *

"And where might you be off to?" Elladan was watching me pack away my dresses from his perch on my bed.

"Surely father has not decided to send you away again?" Elrohir asked wryly. "Why, I cannot remember a time when you have been better behaved."

I frowned at them both, "Unlike some people in this room I take my grandchild duties seriously. I am going to visit Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."

"Oh, so you mean you're going to escape all this talk of war by hiding out in the Golden Wood." Elrohir nodded as though in approval, "Wonderful idea really."

Throwing one of the dresses that I had decided not to bring at him I raised my eyebrows, "And perhaps you would care to make yourselves useful and escort me?"

Elladan and Elrohir looked at one another and grinned. "Why dearest sister, we would love to," Elladan answered for the both of them.

The journey was uneventful and my brothers kept me entertained. They did not, however, stay long before taking their leave and I was left with only Alatriel as a companion in Lorien.

Though my grandmother was often preoccupied with the larger goings on of Middle Earth, she found the time to speak with me on the one subject matter I had wanted to avoid with her. "Your father told me of the human asking for your hand."

It was bound to come up, I supposed. Even amongst us elves, who were more careful and calculating than impulsive and romantic as humans tended to be, the idea of love was something to be gossiped about. "Yes."

"And this human," her eyes burned into me, "You love him?"

I swallowed hard. "I do."

She regarded me coolly, but said no more.

III

That same day that I had the talk with Lady Galadriel I was walking under the trees when I felt a presence and I turned. There stood an Elf-lord clothed in the most beautiful white and grey. He looked as though he had stepped from the Isles of the West and in his hands he held flowers of the most beautiful gold. Another suitor no doubt. Though my grandmother knew of my love for Estel I would not put it past her to send someone so regal to court me. I bowed, "My Lord, it would please me if you would tell me your name."

"Surely you have not forgotten it despite the years?"

Laughter that had not passed my lips in many months escaped. "And if I have?"

"Then you will have to take a guess, and if you guess it wrong there will be consequences."

"And if I guess correctly?"

He bowed, "Then you shall be greatly rewarded."

I knew that he, as I did, remembered the first time that we met. But we were not the same no as we were then. "Then you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and the rightful heir to throne of Gondor." I embraced him then. "But to me," I whispered in his ear, resting my cheek on the soft fabric of his cloak, "To me you will always be Estel, the human who captured the heart of the daughter of Lord Elrond."

He pulled out of the embrace and knelt before me, "Your reward as promised." He took my hands in his, "I, Estel, vow to love you, heart and soul, until the end of days." He stood and sealed the vow with a kiss.

As we walked back together I said, "I had not thought to see you here in Lothlorien."

"I found that I could not stay away any longer and was journeying back to Rivendell." He looked somber, "I have seen things, dark things, and I could stand them no more." When he looked down at me again, he smiled once more. "Imagine my surprise when Lady Galadriel informed me you were here."

"I decided to visit Galadriel and Celeborn for a time." I took his hand as we walked. "How long shall you stay?"

"Until I can stay no longer," he replied. "But we shall not think of my departure until that day arrives."


	25. Bound

Last chapter before the epilogue!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or the characters.

* * *

It was Midsummer's Eve when Estel came to my quarters as I was already prepared to sleep. "Arwen, come," He beckoned.

I rolled over in bed to face him as he stood in the doorway. The more time he had spent in Lorien the more relaxed he had become and I could no longer see the pain that had constantly overshadowed him. It pleased me that he wished to do something spontaneous. "If you have not noticed, I am already in my night clothes. I must dress first."

He sighed, "If you must."

As I emerged half an hour later I found him seated beside my door. "It took you long enough," he said, standing. "But you look lovely, as always."

"Thank you," I said. "And what is so important?"

Estel just took my hand, "You will find out in due time."

When we had reached a certain point he suddenly pulled out a cloth. "You trust me, do you not?"

"Of course I do." Where was he going with this?

"Then you shall trust me to not lead you astray?"

This time I paused to think. It was not that I did not trust him but he was behaving rather strangely. "I suppose." Suddenly he began to tie the cloth around my eyes. "Estel, what are you doing?"

"Trust me."

III

It appeared that we had finally reached our destination because he released his grip on my elbow. I was glad of it because the way had not been as easy as I would have expected. "Can I take it off now?" I started to tug on the cloth and he slipped it off for me. I looked up at him, "Cerin Amroth, surely it is matched by none in beauty but why the secrecy? I have been here before."

"But not like this," he said. And as we stood in the spot that was once the house of the King, among the golden petals and trees, Estel took my hands in his. "Arwen Undomiel, I pledge to you here that I will love you until the end of days. I pledge that nothing shall part us." He kissed me gently and then released my hands and removed the Ring of Barahir. The ring that my father had given him long ago. "With this ring I pledge myself to you," and with that he slipped it onto my finger.

It weighed heavily and was so loose that it would have fallen off but I now clasped his hands in mine. I swallowed hard before speaking. "And to you Aragorn, son of Men, I pledge that I will love you for all of eternity." I placed my hands on his broad shoulders, "With this kiss I pledge myself to you."

He held me. "One day we shall be properly wed, but for now this will be enough."

Though our pledge to one another was heard by no one but ourselves, it was enough to bind us for eternity.


End file.
